Your VANGUARD!
by InoLovex
Summary: Kyohei Saito, a second year student that moved to a school called Miyaji Academy. He might be new and tends to be a little shy, he actually has no problem speaking, unless he is near this one girl he first meets at the School. Ruka Tohru, the club leader who also has an interest for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New School, A New Life!**

"Kyohei wake up!"

Kyohei hears the sound of yelling, but stays in bed.

"KYOHEI, WAKE UP!"

Someone pulled the blanket, but Kyohei still didn't wake up.

She rubbed her hands, then slapped Kyohei's butt making him wake up instantly.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kyohei yelped.

 _Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parents, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!_

Kyohei eats his breakfast as if he was a baby.

"Kyohei stop eating like a baby!"

 _Meiko Saito, his younger sister that is in Middle school, usually Kyohei can wake up by himself, but if he is studying or playing video games all night, it is hard from to wake up on time._

Meiko grabs the spoon and starts feeding Kyohei.

"Here eat!" She grunted.

Kyohei was puzzled, but ate anyways then got ready for school.

Kyohei sees lots of people wearing the same uniform he was wearing so he decided to follow them.

He sees Miyaji from a distance and thinks to himself..

"I hope this year won't be a disaster."

A list for all incoming students Homeroom classes were listed on a wall which seemed to be a news wall of some sort.

"Where is my name, where is my name.." Kyohei wondered.

"Found it!"

Class K-216 a second floor classroom..

An announcement popped up over the PSA

 _"Student's and Teacher's please head to the auditorium for the welcoming ceremony of all students!"_

Everyone started talking.

"A Welcoming ceremony? Pfft screw that."

"I'd rather just go to my homeroom and just listen than this boring speech!"

Kyohei didn't know what was going on..

"I guess I should head over to the auditorium?"

As he was walking over a boy accidentally hits pushes him and Kyohei drops one of his cards.

"Oww, oh crap sorry man!"

He picks up one of Kyohei's cards and gasped.

"Bro you play Vanguard? Could you fight me after school!?"

"Oh yeah, I'm Teru, Teru Kotona!"

Everyone starts filing in.

"Well sorry I ran into you, uhh see ya later!" Teru yells.

Kyohei waves goodbye and goes inside for the welcoming ceremony.

"I welcome you all to Miyaji Academy."

Then the staff goes down a bunch of rules that almost made Kyohei asleep.

The ceremony was over and all students went to their Homeroom Classes.

Kyohei had his seat in the middle, and next to the window.

The teacher seemed to have arrived.

"Alright class, please take your seats I'll be checking attendance today."

"I am Mr. Hozumi, your homeroom teacher, and it appears that I have third years here."

He starts checking the attendance and Kyohei looks outside the window..

"Huh? I also have one second year here as well. uhh Kyohei Saito?"

He called his name again..

"Huh? Oh here!" and Kyohei stands up, and drops his card again.

He sits back down, and the girl next to him notices a card laying on the floor, and grabs it.

"Blaster Bla-" Kyohei immediately grabs his card

"Sorry..it's kinda precious.."

The girl next to him had long black hair, and had the cutest smile, but this smile to Kyohei was different and he blushed.

 _AFTER SCHOOL.._

The girl comes up to Kyohei.

"Hi!"

"Huh? Oh..Hi I'm Kyohei, Kyohei Saito?"

He didn't know whether these people wanted his name or something else.

She laughs.

"I'm Ruka, Ruka Tohru, and you play Vanguard huh?"

Kyohei grabs his stuff.

"Yeah, but I gotta do something tod-" Ruka grabs Kyohei's hand and she walks him to the Cardfighting Club room.

"Hey guys, I got someone new to join, and he will be our 8th and final member so we can compete in tournaments!"

The others seem to be excited, and even Teru was in the club.

"So, I will let the others introduce themselves!"

The club members were, Poco, Haru, Aki, Koki, and Toya.

"Yo Kyohei! Remember my request lets have a-"

Ruka interrupts "But first he needs to beat someone in order to join.."

Teru raises his hand.

"I'll fight him!"

Kyohei and Teru get ready for a Cardfight.

"Stand Up"

"The" Kyohei added.

"Vanguard!"

"Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter!"

"Starting Legend, Ambrosius!"

They both go at it for a while..

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS TERU: DAMAGE 5

"Go Ragalae will finish this off!"

Kyohei knew what he needed to do in this situation.

"Perfect Guard!"

"Tsch. I end my turn.."

Kyohei took a deep breath.

"FINAL TURN!"

Ruka starts smiling.

"Wow..Final turn!"

"I ride, Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival!"

Everyone wowed.

"Seek the mate, Oath Liberator, Aglovale!"

"Attack!"

Teru couldn't guard such an attack.

"No guard!"

Kyohei was lucky and got two critical triggers.

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS TERU: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!

Ruka clapped.

"Amazing, your gonna be our starting fighter!"

Kyohei was shocked.

"Wait..Me?"

Ruka points at Kyohei.

"Yes you!"

Teru nods his head

"You were able to beat me, and our Club Leader has taken a liking to you."

"Ri-Right.."

It was almost evening, and Kyohei decides to go home. As he leaves school he sees Teru and Ruka talking and both of them seem to enjoy it. Kyohei didn't mind and walks home.

"That smile.."

Ever since that moment where she smiled at him, He couldn't stop thinking about it.

Meiko, and Kyohei were eating dinner.

"So Kyohei.. how was your new school."

Kyohei put his spoon down.

"Well, I got placed with a bunch of third years during homeroom, and after school, I was sent to the Cardfighting Club room and I ended up joining.."

Meiko smiled.

"I see, I hope you have fun, and now that your older, you are going to get yourself a girlfriend!."

They both laughed.

You know getting one for me is impossible.

Kyohei was ready to do his other favorite thing, going to sleep.

"I wonder if anything will get worse.."

 _Kyohei's Dream..._

"Where..Am I?"

It appears that Kyohei is in Homeroom again and next to him was Ruka.

The end of school came around, and the same events happened, Ruka grabbed Kyohei's hand and went to the club, where he joined, but he once he saw Teru and Ruka together...they were about to..

Kyohei screams and wakes up Right on time..

Meiko enters the room.

"What happened!"

Kyohei grabs his glasses

"N-Nothing..."

Meiko crossed her arms.

"Bad dream huh, don't worry I get bad dreams too."

Kyohei gets ready for school.

As he walks alone, he sees someone running torwards him.

"Kyohei over here!"

Kyohei turns to see Ruka running torwards him.

"Hey I didn't know you lived around here, because I also happen to live around here too!"

"You sound like...a stalker.."

Ruka hits his back.

"Oh shut up, it's not my fault you moved here."

Kyohei nods his head smiling.

They both walk to school together.

Mr. Hozumi takes role again...

While Kyohei was looking out at the window, he saw a man with blue hair and looked up.

Kyohei moves back.

Mr. Hozumi caught what Kyohei was doing.

"Mr. Saito please pay attention."

The bell rings.

Kyohei felt relieved.

"Ahh well time to go home.."

As Kyohei stood up, he felt something odd.

"What..is this feeling?" He asked himself.

Kyohei walks out of the classroom and runs into Ruka.

"Hey where are you going!"

"Oh I was heading to the club room."

Ruka smiled like the one she did on the first day.

"Lets go to together!"

Ruka happily led Kyohei to the club room.

They both enter the room at the same time.

"Do you both always come in together"

That ticked Ruka off a lot.

"Hey it's not our fault were in the same homeroom class!"

The club meeting, and fun went on until everyone had to leave..

Kyohei took a glance back at school and saw Ruka crying in front of Teru, and him comforting her, which made Kyohei feel uncomfortable..

"I'm ho-"

He was slapped by the face with a magazine

"Where were you!"

Kyohei was confused..

"I was at school.."

Meiko calmed down a little.

"Well someone left this note here.."

Kyohei reads the note.

 _Kyohei, tommorow after school, meet me in the club room. I want to challenge you myself and see how good you are._

 _-Ruka Tohru._

"Didn't I just see...her?"

 _Kyohei's dream..._

"Where am I?"

He sees Teru and Ruka again...but sees Ruka crying infront of Teru..

"Why..am I seeing this.."

The last thing he sees in his dream is Teru and Ruka...

"AHHHHH!"

He rolls of the bed and slams his head.

Meiko runs upstairs to see what was going on.

"Didn't you have a bad dream yesterday?"

Kyohei grabs his glasses.

"What is happening?"

Kyohei gets ready for school again..

He walks to school alone this time, not seeing Ruka running up to him..

He walks into class, and sees Ruka happy as ever.

She notices Kyohei and smiles like she did on the first day of school.

Kyohei blushes again, and his heart starts aching.

"What is this feeling?"

The bell rang, Ruka and Kyohei went to the Club room.

"Alright, Lets see what you got Kyohei!"

Kyohei's heart started beating faster, and cheeks turned red.

"R-right.."

"Stand Up"

"The"

"Vanguard!"

"Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile!"

"Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel!"

Ruka took the first turn.

"I draw, and ride Silver Thorn, Breathing Dragon, and I end my turn.."

"I draw, and I ride Little Liberator Marron."

"I call May Rain Liberator Bruno, and he will attack!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 0 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 1

"Now with support from Angel, Marron will attack!"

"I guard!"

"Turn end.."

"I draw and ride Silver Thorn Magician, Clemens!"

"I call, Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica."

"Now Maricica will attack the Vanguard!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 1

"With support from Emile, Clemens will strike!"

"I don't guard.."

"Drive check, a critical trigger, all effects to my Vanguard!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 1

"And I'll end my turn."

Kyohei looked at the field.

"1 to 3 damage already.."

Kyohei was thinking what to do in this situation.

But Ruka's smile is distracting him from making his move.

"I..draw.."

Kyohei drew the card he needed the most, his avatar, Blaster Blade.

"Stand Up, my Avatar, Blaster Blade Liberator!"

"Wow! Your Avatar!"

"Counterblast and your rear guard is gone."

"Then I move Bruno back, and call Oath Liberator, Aglovale then counterblast. I superior call, Phallon, and Bruno gains 3000 PWR!"

Ruka took a glance at the formation Kyohei built up.

"So this is the power of the Gold Paladins.."

Kyohei puts his glasses up.

"Now Phallon will attack your Vanguard, gaining an additional 3000 PWR!"

"Hmph, I don't guard!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 2

"Now with support from Blessing Arrow Angel, Blaster Blade will attack the Vanguard!"

"I guard!"

Kyohei puts his hand on his deck.

"Checking drive trigger, and get a Heal Trigger!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 2

"Now with support from Bruno, Aglovale will attack the Vanguard!"

"I don't guard.."

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 3

"Alright..I draw, and ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier!"

"Then I call, Silver Thorn Magician, Colette, Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma, Silver Thorn Puppet Master, Euphemia, and Silver Thorn Acrobat Lucamia!"

"First Colette's skill let me soul charge, and because it's a Silver Thorn card, he gains 3000 PWR, and then Zelma sends Lucamia to the soul, and with Zelma's other skill, come out, Maricica!"

Ruka's Silver Thorn formation was set.

"Now with support from Zelma, Maricica will attack!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 3

"Now Maricica's skill I counterblast and call another unit to the Rear guard, come out Lucamia!"

"Lucamia will attack, then she gains 2000 PWR with a Luquier vanguard, and if I am attacking the Vanguard."

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 3

"Now skill of Lucamia, I soul blast and send one Luquier card to the soul."

"Now with support from Euphemia, Colette attacks!"

Kyohei just stands...

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 3

"That's it for me."

Kyohei put his hand on his deck, and felt a slight burn.

"Ow."

A blue flame flickered.

"I draw!"

The card Kyohei drew was the key to winning this all, and saw a winning image.

"May your noble power rain down and become the world's bond! I ride, Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith!"

"Then I use its Limit Break!"

"Counterblast, and send Aglovale to the Bottom of the deck."

"Now with support from Angel, Gancelot Zenith attacks, skill I look at the top card, and superior call, Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore!"

"Twin drive, and A critical!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 5

"Now with support from Bruno, Garmore attack!"

Ruka drops a card.

"Perfect guard!"

Ruka wipes the sweat off her head.

"Wow, that was intense..but It's time to end this now!"

"Releasing the Generation Zone!"

Kyohei stepped back in fear.

"Ge-generati-"

"Show us a world we truly desire!" Ruka interrupts.

"Stride Generation!"

"Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier!"

"Now skill of Luquier, I send Euphemia and Colette to the soul, and soul charge two, and come out, Maricica, and Breathing Dragon!"

"Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier's LIMIT BREAK!"

"I soul blast a Silver Thorn card, and Luquier is superior called from the soul, and gains 3000 PWR!"

"Now Breathing Dragon supports, Maricica will attack!"

"I guard!"

"With support from Emile, My Vanguard will attack!"

Kyohei looked at his hand and only had a grade 3.

"N-No Guard.."

Ruka smiles once more, and Kyohei took his last and final damage.

"One Critical trigger!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 6 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 5

GAME OVER, WINNER: RUKA TOHRU!

"Wow..that was really fun!"

Kyohei was sweating.

"You know.."

Ruka walks up to Kyohei.

"I feel like you are special Kyohei, everytime I see you, I can see a special bond between you and your cards."

"I'm glad you joined."

Kyohei waves goodbye and Ruka smiles.

"She can see the bond?"

 _Kyohei's Dream..._

A little dragon appears in front of him.

"What is this?"

"I am here to help you...help you win what you want most..."

The little dragon corrupted Kyohei, and he screams.

 **NEXT STORY**

"Alright kids, We have a new student, introduce yourself 'world class cardfighter'."

"Hello...I am..."

Kyohei looked up.

"World class Card fighter?"

Ruka was happy to have a World Class Third year.

She turns to Kyohei.

"Look this is our chance, I think we have a shot at National Tournaments over summer!"

"Go Dragonic Vanquisher attack!"

"Generation Zone...release! Cut through the chaos with your white wings and open up the future! Stride Generation!"

As a new student transfers, things get different, Ruka is now trying to have him join the club, Teru and Ruka are something that Kyohei never ever wants to think about..what can ever go wrong!

 **Chapter 1: A New school, A New life**

 **THE END**

Note from author- this is a start of a new series! from now on I will put in the bio of all cards in order listed and characters. And also, these effects will be from the wiki not exactly word for word, but just what the card does.(Summary of the effect)

Card Bio's:

Liberator, Cheer Up Trumpeter (0): Forerunner(when unit of the same clan rides, you can call this card to any rear guard.), (R) (Put unit in your soul) Choose your Vanguard with "Liberator" in its name, and it gains this effect: When a unit is superior called, gain 3000 PWR until the end of turn.

Starting Legend, Ambrosius (0): Forerunner, (R) (Put unit in your soul, and discard one card) If you have a Royal Paladin Vanguard, Draw a card.

Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival (3): LEGION 20000 With Oath Liberator, Aglovale, (V) When in Legion look at the top four cards of your deck, and superior call one "Liberator" card to an open rear guard, and put the rest on the bottom. Gains 2000 PWR when attacking a Vanguard.

Holy Dragon, Sanctuary Guard Regalie (4): (V) During your turn, if you have a "Sanctuary Guard" In the heart, all front row units gain 3000 PWR for each of your grade one or less rear guards.

Liberator, Blessing Arrow Angel (0): Forerunner, (R) When your Vanguard Legions, This unit gains 5000 PWR until the end of turn.

Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile (0): Forerunner, (R) (Put this unit into your soul) Choose one Grade 3, Grade 2, and Grade 1 with "Silver Thorn" in its name and put them into soul, then shuffle your deck.

Silver Thorn, Breathing Dragon (1): (R) If this unit attacks and you have a Vanguard with "Silver Thorn" in its name then this unit gains 3000 PWR until the end of turn.

Little Liberator Marron (1): (R) If this unit attacks and you have a Vanguard with "Liberator" in its name then this unit gains 3000 PWR until the end of turn.

May Rain Liberator, Bruno (1): (R) When a Gold Paladin unit is superior called from the deck, and you have a Liberator Vanguard, this unit gains 3000 PWR until end of turn.

Silver Thorn Magician, Clemens (2): (R) If you have a Vanguard "Luquier" in its name then this card gains 2000 PWR, and When this card attacks a Vanguard and hits, and your Vanguard has "Luquier" in its name, then choose up to one card besides this one in your soul, and call it to Rear guard.

Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Maricica (2): (V)(R) If this unit attack hits a Vanguard, counterblast 1 and choose up to one card with Silver Thorn and call it Rear until end of turn.

Blaster Blade Liberator (2): (V)(R) Counterblast 2, when this unit is placed, and you have a "Liberator" Vanguard then retire one of your opponent's rear guards in the front row.

Oath Liberator, Aglovale (2): (R) When this unit is called counterblast one, and if you have a "Liberator" Vanguard, look at the top three cards, and superior call one "Liberator" to an open Rear guard, and put the rest on the bottom of your deck.

Liberator of Royalty, Phallon (2): (R) When this unit is attacking a Vanguard, and you have a Liberator Vanguard, then this unit gains 3000 PWR.

Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier (3): (V) [LB4](Can only be activated when you have 4 damage or more) Counterblast 3, and choose one card of each grade "Pale Moon" from your soul and call them to seperate rear guard. When a "Pale Moon" is called to the rear guard from the soul, this card gains 3000 PWR until the end of turn  
Stride Bonus Version: [LB4] Soul blast another card with "Silver Thorn". At the beginning of your main phase, call this card to rear guard and gain 3000 PWR until the end of turn, and return this card back to the soul. When your G Unit has "Silver Thorn" In its card and strides it gets this effect: When a unit with Silver Thorn is placed on a Rear guard from your soul, this card gains 3000 PWR until end of turn.  
(Note- there are two different versions of this card, and Ruka Tohru uses both versions)

Silver Thorn Magician, Colette (1): (R) If this unit is placed, and if you have a Vanguard with "Luquier" in its name then, Soul Charge one, then if the card soul charged has "Silver Thorn" then this unit gains 3000 PWR until end of turn.

Silver Thorn Assistant, Zelma (1): (R) Choose another rear guard with "Silver Thorn" put it into your soul, when called and you have a Pale Moon Vanguard, choose one card in your soul that has "Silver Thorn" and call it to a Rear guard.

Silver Thorn Puppet Master, Euphemia (1): (R) Your Vanguard's [LB4] can be activated with three or less damage.

Silver Thorn Acrobat, Lucamia (2): (R) When this unit attacks a Vanguard, and you have a card with Luquier in its name then this unit gains 2000 PWR until end the of turn

Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith (3): (V) [LB4] Counterblast one with "Liberator" in its card name and choose one of your Grade 2 or less rear guards and put it on the bottom of your deck. When this unit attacks a Vanguard, look at the top card of your deck and call that card to an Open rear guard, and that card gains 10000 PWR until the end of turn. If you have "Solitary Liberator, Gancelot" in your soul this card gains 2000 PWR. 'LORD'(If you have a unit from a different clan, this unit cannot attack.)

Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore (3): (V) [LB4] Counterblast 3 cards with "Liberator". Look at the top card of your deck, and superior call one of them to an open rear guard. If you superior called, and one is open repeat this effect without paying the cost. Choose a Liberator and put it on the bottom of your deck, then when this unit attacks a Vanguard, it gains 4000 PWR. 'LORD'

Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier (4): Choose two of your rear guards and put them into your soul, if you have a Luquier card in your heart, soul charge 2 and choose two "Silver Thorn" cards and call them to Rear guards.

Character Bios:

Kyohei Saito: The Main Character, A 16 year old Second Year student who lives with his younger sister Meiko, and attend Miyaji Academy. He is somewhat shy, but has no problem speaking to other people, and personality completely changes during Card fighting.

Meiko Saito: Kyohei's younger sister, a 14 year old in Middle School. She cooks for Kyohei although Kyohei can also cook he is too lazy. She is somewhat into Cardfighting but isn't too interested, and has the bossy attitude.

Ruka Tohru: Also a Main Character, A Third Year student that leads the Cardfighting club. 17 years old and she is interested in Kyohei, although she doesn't show any sort of signs to Kyohei, her cheerful personality, her smile, and her actions make it obvious that she does like Kyohei.

Teru Kotona: A Second year student in the Cardfighting club, and is 16 years old like Kyohei. He is somewhat clumsy, and stupid when it comes to education, but to cardfighting he is the man.

Mr. Hozumi: The Homeroom teacher for Ruka, and Kyohei. Not much is known except he is a homeroom teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: World Class Cardfighter.**

"Alright guys, we have a new student, introduce yourself 'world class cardfighter'."

"Hello, I am Kiba Tsukumoto."

Every girl were attracted to him.

"Look at his shiny, smooth hair!"

Kyohei looked up.

"World Class Cardfighter?" He thought to himself.

"Hey Ruka do you have any.."

Ruka was dazzled by him.

"Kyohei, I think he will be a great addition to our team!"

"We might even be able to win nationals!"

 _Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parens, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!_

The school bell rang, and Ruka got up immediately to see Kiba.

Kiba notices Ruka coming torwards him.

"Oh hello there, I'd assume you want me to join your club."

She was astonished of how he even knew in the first place.

"Yeah! I think you'll be great!" She blurted.

"Great? I'm the best! I participated in every national tournament, I even participated in the U20 and got far there!" Kiba boasted loudly.

Kyohei was disappointed.

"A World Class Cardfighter, this cocky?"

Kiba seemed to have heard what Kyohei said.

"Hey you, Second Year!" Kiba shouted.

Kyohei looks up and sees Kiba.

"Did you just call me...COCKY?!"

"I mean if you think about it, you did say you were the best, and started boasting about loudly." Kyohei argued.

Kiba started to rage.

"Alright Second Punk, Card fight me right now, and I'll show you who is truly the best!"

They both enter the Card fight room.

Teru joins in the action.

"Yo if he beats Kyohei, then hes allowed to enter right?"

"Well..He is joining in no matter what."

Kiba smirked.

"Of course man, I'll absolutely destroy Second Punk right now!"

Kyohei picked up his Gold Paladins and put them somewhere else, and brought out a new deck.

"Yes...this will do."

"Whats this? Cheating? What a sore loser." Kiba snapped.

Kyohei was all ready again.

"Stand up!" Barked Kiba.

"The"

"VANGUARD!"

"Lizard Soldier, Saishin!" Kiba shouted.

"Neon Messiah!"

Ruka gasped.

"L-Link Joker?" She questioned.

"Tsch, I ride, Wyvern Strike, Timlarsh, and end my turn."

"I draw, and I ride the Vanguard, Sacrifice Messiah, and call White Dwarf lady Battler."

The club members get excited to see a clan they have not yet seen.

"Now White Dwarf attacks your Vanguard!"

KIBA: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 0

"Now Neon Messiah supports, Asleep Messiah attack!"

"I guard!"

Kyohei checks the drive trigger and a card shines.

"Critical Trigger, all effects to my Vanguard.."

KIBA: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 0

"Tsch, thank you luck punk.."

"I end my turn.."

"I draw, and I ride Dragonic Deathscythe!"

Teru noticed a tear falling in Ruka's eye.

"I call Gliselle, and Heat Blade Dragoon!"

"Now Gliselle will attack your Vanguard!"

KIBA: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1

"Now Heat Blade Dragoon, strike his Vanguard!"

KIBA: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"At this rate they are both just going to be trading damages off each other." Teru chimed in.

"Heh we'll see about that, Saishin supports go Dragonic Deathscythe!"

"I guard!"

Kiba seeing as not even a trigger could get past the defense.

"Tsch, I end my turn."

Kyohei draws his card and a dark aura surrounds him.

Ruka was the first to notice.

"Kyohei you okay?"

He looks up to see Kiba in the face with his glowing red eyes.

"I ride the Vanguard, Arrester Messiah, and call Iron Star Black Bullet Photosphere."

"Dwarf lady support, Photosphere attack!"

"No more, I guard!"

"Neon Messiah support, Arrester Messiah attack!"

"I will guard again!"

Kyohei looked deep into Kiba's eye.

"Gahh stop looking at me!" Kiba snapped.

"I draw, and I ride Dragonic Vanquisher!"

"Then I call, Bernadette, and Trainee Monk!"

"Now Trainee Monk support go Heat Blade Dragoon!"

KIBA: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

"Now with support from Bernadette go Gliselle!"

KIBA: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4.

"Now Saishin supports, go Dragonic Vanquisher, attack the Vanguard!"

"Generation Guard.. Demise lit by Darkness, Lacus Carina, skill I lock, White Dwarf, Photosphere and Neon Messiah."

Kiba was caught off guard.

"Gen-generation guard?!"

"I end my turn.."

Kyohei starts to go insane.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The club members were shocked.

"Kyohei calm down its just a-"

"FINAL TURN!" Kyohei interrupted.

Everyone was shocked.

"F-Final Turn?" Kiba asked.

"I draw!"

Destiny Dealer was the perfect card for the situation he is in.

"I RIDE THE VANGUARD, Alter Ego Neo Messiah!"

"Generation Zone...release! Cut through the chaos with your white wings and open up the future!"

"STRIDE GENERATION!"

"Genesis Dragon, Excel-"

Kyohei's aura disappeared, falls, and passed out.

"Kyohei!" Ruka yells running over to him.

Kiba was sweating like crazy.

"Wha-What was that!" Kiba yelled.

Ruka picked up his deck.

She starts tearing up, and runs out.

 _a day later, in the Miyaji Academy infirmary.._

Kyohei wakes up and sees Ruka's face.

"Kyohei..you're alive!" She yells while hugging him.

"What happened..?"

She cleared her throat. "That wasn't you fighting Kiba was it?"

"Me? Since when did I ev-"

"Aha! I knew it, Remember I always can tell who you are, just by looking at you and your cards, and there was no special bond."

"Special...Bond?"

He then remembers what she said after a fight with her.

 _"I feel like you are special Kyohei, everytime I see you, I can see a special bond between you and your cards."_

"Oh I remember now, say how can you something special in me?"

She smiles. "I can always see the bond, no matter what."

Kyohei was surprised.

"How can she..." He thought to himself.

"Anyways...I'll see you in school tomorrow!"

Ruka walks out of the infirmary.

Kyohei looked at his hand.

"Special...Bond..."

 _Kyohei's dream..._

"Where..Am I?"

He hears a voice from a distance..

"Stride Generation!"

"That voice...sounds familiar."

Then he appears in the National Tournament stadium.

He sees Ruka down onto the field.

"Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier!"

"Is this...her dream?"

She sees Kyohei in the stands, and she waves smiling.

"Kyohei!"

"That voice...sounds so.."

"KYOHEI YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Meiko yelled.

"AHHH"

Kyohei grabbed his glasses.

"What..time is it?"

"Well you woke up on time...so...get ready!"

Kyohei got ready for school, but left his Gold Paladin deck at home..

As he walks to school he notices Ruka and Teru talking to each other.

"So..I think I made a decision, but you won't like it.."

Teru seemed confused. "You can tell me Ruka, I'm right here."

"Well..because of what happened yesterday, I'm having Kyohei being an alternate fighter instead." She sighed.

"WHAT!" Teru shouted.

Ruka and Teru looked back, but Kyohei hid by a wall in time.

"Ruka you can't do that! He was about too just beat Kiba's A-"

"I don't want to see him in the infirmary again!"

Teru walked silently.

"Oh alright, but maybe he got really angry, and you know raged?"

Ruka stops.

"Teru..."

Teru knew something bad was going to happen.

"Uhh! Oh I know we can go give him Ice Cre-"

She slaps his face.

"I told you that wasn't him!" Her yelling caused a lot of people to surround them.

"Hey its those card fighting club peeps. Could they be..dating?" The students chattered.

"Crap, quickly lets get out of here now!"

Kyohei sat at his deck looking out at the window, and saw Kiba coming in from a rich person car.

"Master Tsukumoto, shall I ta-"

"Shut up, just leave I'm already here.." He grunts.

The bell rings for class.

Mr. Hozumi starts teaching his lesson, and Kyohei stares outside.

The bell rang and Ruka grabbed Kyohei's hand.

"Kyohei we need to talk lets go!"

"To TAAAAALLLK?!" Ruka shoved him forward and ran to the club room.

They both enter the room, and they are by themselves.

"Kyohei i'm sorry if I have to do this..I think its good for you, and I don't want to see you end up in the infir-"

Kyohei puts his finger on Ruka's lip.

"I heard everything, don't worry, but I'm still going to fight no matter what.."

"Fine then, if I win, then your going to become an alternate, and if you win you'll stay on the team."

Kyohei looks for his Gold Paladin deck, but couldn't find it.

"Crap..I think I left it at home again." He mutters to himself.

Kyohei had no other choice and decided to use his Link Joker deck against her.

"I'm not going easy on you, like I did last time Kyohei.."

"Stand Up."

"The"

"VANGUARD!"

Teru finds Kiba in the middle of the K hallway.

"Yo Kiba, have you seen Kyo-"

"Go away..I don't want to talk right now."

"Man I need to ask you something!"

Kiba gets furious.

"I Said Go away for hells sake!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 4

"Now Mystique Luquier finish this off!"

"Generation Guard, Lacus Carina, and lock White Dwarf, Destiny Dealer, and Photosphere lock, and one of your units in the back are locked!"

Ruka didn't draw the triggers to win.

"I end my turn.."

Teru runs towards the club room.

"I gotta hurry!"

He swings the door wide open as Kyohei yells. "FINAL TURN!"

A dark aura enshrouds him, and his eyes glow a bright red.

"Ruka no don't fight him!"

Kyohei blasted Teru against the wall.

"ITS TOO LATE, Draw, and Generation Zone RELEASE!"

"Genesis Dragon, Basaltis Messiah!"

"Call Dunamis Messiah, skill unlock Photosphere, lock Dunamis and Photosphere gains 4000 PWR."

"Photosphere will attack, skill 9000 PWR added for a Messiah Vanguard!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 5

"Now Basaltis Messiah attack, skill I unlock my three rear guards."

"Perfect guard!"

"Triple drive, Stand Critical, Critical All effects to Photosphere!"

"Now with support from Dunamis, Photosphere attack, another 9000 PWR added!"

Ruka's Vanguard was obliterated.

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!

"Urgh.."

Kyohei felt weak, and the dark aura disappeared.

He started to fall.

"Kyohei noo!" Ruka yells.

She grabs Kyohei but accidentally kisses him.

Ruka blushes then backs off.

Teru fortunately didn't see what happened.

"Yo, is Kyohei alright? Send him to the infirmary!"

"R-Right!"

 _5 hours laters.._

She touches his lips where she accidentally did the last thing she ever wanted to do.

"Why, would I, oh but it feels good!"

Kyohei starts to open his eyes.

"Where..am I" He grabbed his glasses, and touches the part where Ruka kissed him.

Ruka tries not to look, but blushes.

"The infirmary.. again, Kyohei I think that deck is you know..corrupting you?"

"Don't be silly, I am sure that the cards don't do anything wrong" He assured.

"Well, I took that deck and locked it up.."

Kyohei was surprised.

"You did what?! Give it back I need it!"

"No, I can't give that back, I think its harming you."

Kiba enters the infirmary.

"Oh Kiba, what are you doing here?"

Kiba grabbed a deck, and placed it on the bed.

"This is for Punk" and he leaves.

Kyohei looks at the deck.

"What..these are different?"

Ruka grabs one of the cards.

"I think its perfect, it certainly matches you!"

"But why would he do this for me?"

Ruka smiles.

"Because...he is depending on you to win."

Kyohei looks at the deck given.

"Depending.. on me?"

Ruka stands. "Well Kyohei, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Ruka walks home and thinks about what happened.

"Oh, I it..it was an accident, he'll understand r-right?"

Her face was all red when she went back home.

Kyohei stood up, and touches his lips.

"Something feels strange here..I wonder."

 _Kyohei's dream.._

He sees Ruka in his dream like any other dreams he had.

"Kyohei...Come with me for a moment." As she grabs his hand and runs outside of school.

"This place is different, why here?" Kyohei asks.

Ruka came closer to Kyohei.

"Kyohei I just wanted to say... I.."

"WANT YOU TO WAKE UP!" Meiko yells.

Kyohei immediately sprung out of his bed.

"WAAHH What...what time is it!"

"Jeez ever since you attended this new school, your always making me wake you up, hurry and eat."

Kyohei eats up and blasts out of the house.

"Jeez I wonder why, I have to keep waking him up..I guess I should...HeeHee" Meiko thought.

Meiko's middle school ended at the same time Kyohei ended his school.

"Hmm Miyaji Academy..okay."

She walks to Miyaji Academy and sees a lot of the students who were intelligent, and amazing.

"Why can't Kyohei be like that.." She crossed her arms.

She finally arrived and sees a huge school.

"Whoa, this is amazing!"

She shakes her head.

"Wait..Kyohei first, then explore." She planned.

She took a walk inside, and explored around.

As she reaches the second floor she hears yelling.

"Now Dragonic Vanquisher Voltage, you retire one, and I bind two, and his skill lets me add 3000 PWR for each card binded!" Kiba shouts.

"Now Dragonic Vanquisher Voltage attack!"

TERU: DAMAGE 6 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 4

GAME OVER, WINNER: KIBA TSUKUMOTO!

"Wow..you're no joke!"

"Of course not, anyways..punk its your turn now!"

Meiko notices that he was referring to Kyohei and enrages.

She swings the club door wide open and walks up to Kiba.

Everybody stares at her.

"Did you just call him punk?!"

"What are you his lo-"

She slapped his face hard enough to send Kiba to the infirmary

"Meiko?! What are you doing here?!"

She looks at Kyohei.

"Just wanted to know what you were doing thats all, you always come home late."

"Yo, Kyohei is that your little sister?" Teru asks.

"Meiko Saito is my name, and I always have to wake Kyohei up ever since he moved here."

Ruka happened to know what she was talking about.

"Interesting, well he did have a crazy first day of school, and kicked my ass, and he also got his ass whooped, and he kicked Kiba's ass, and he also kicked-"

Ruka kicks him in the butt.

"Oww Hey you kicked my ass!"

Ruka smiles.

"So Kyohei, when will you come home?" Meiko asks.

"Oh, uhh same as usual... night.."

"I see." and she turns to Ruka.

"You must be the club leader, ever since Kyohei joined he talked about how crazy you are, dragging him everywhere."

"Huh? Well he is..umm" Ruka tried to form words, but couldn't think of any.

"So, are you guys dating or anything" Meiko curiosly asks.

"Meiko! Thats none of your business!" Kyohei yells.

"My business is your business, now tell me!" Meiko demanded.

Ruka smiled.

"Okay i'll tell you, we aren't happy?"

"Hmm..I'm still not convinced, but if you guys really aren't then..take care!"

Meiko leaves the room skipping.

"Kyohei..your sister is kinda cute." Teru added.

"Teru..don't even think about it.."

"Say isn't she coming to this school next year?"

Kyohei nods his head.

Ruka frowns a little.

"What a shame, I could've gotten to know her if I was a second year."

"I'm gonna go visit Kiba real quick..hope hes alright."

As Meiko walks home, she starts thinking about Kyohei, and Ruka.

"I have a strange feeling, there is something special between them.."

Ruka stands on top of a club table.

"Alright guys, lets get prepared for regionals!"

 **NEXT STORY**

"Alright guys, starting on the first day of our break, were going on a trippp!"

"A trip for what?"

"Training for regionals, our goal is to win regionals, and the national tournament!"

"Can Meiko co-"

"Of course Kyohei, everybody start packing were going tomorrow!"

Kyohei and his club friends are going to a trip to help them train for the regional tournament. Will everything go wrong? I sure hope not. Find out next time on!

Your VANGUARD!

 **Chapter 2: World Class Cardfighter**

 **THE END**

Note from author- things do seem a bit rushed, but I hope you guys find it interesting.

Card Bios(From now on, the card bios will only be the Starters, and the Grade 3 aces, because yes I am really lazy to type out alot of the card bios.)

Lizard Soldier Saishin (0): Forerunner, (R) Counterblast 1, and put this unit into your soul, when a unit that this unit boosted hits a vanguard, choose one of your opponent's grade 0 rear guards, and retire it.

Neon Messiah (0): Forerunner, [GB1] Put this unit into your soul, when this unit is unlocked search your deck for up to one grade three card with "Messiah" reveal it, put into your hand, and shuffle your deck.

Dragonic Vanquisher (3): (V) Counterblast 1 During your turn when your G Unit strides, choose one of your opponent's rear guard in the front row, retire it, and bind it face up. [GB2] When your opponent's rear guard is put to the drop zone by an effect, this card gains 3000 PWR and one critical.

Alter Ego, Neo Messiah (3): When a "Messiah" G unit strides choose up to one card from your hand, call it to Rear guard, choose up to one of each fighter's rear guard and lock them. [GB2] Soul Blast 1 At the end of your turn, if a locked card was unlocked from an effect, draw two cards.

Character Bio:

Kiba Tsukumoto: A Third Year World Class cardfighter who has the same teacher as Kyohei, and Ruka. He is cocky, but he can prove himself as "a world class cardfighter"

-Ino Lovex


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pre-Regional Preparation.**

"Alright guys tomorrow during our break, we will go on a trip!" Ruka chirped.

"A Trip to..where exactly?" Teru asks getting his deck.

"To the beach!"

"But why?"

"Training and to have fun while it lasts."

Kyohei looks at the deck Kiba gave him.

"Well I guess we could use some training, and can Meiko also come along?"

"Meiko is always welcome!" Ruka smiled.

"Well somebody is happy today.." Kiba chimed in.

 _Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parents, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!_

Kyohei and Meiko start packing their bags for a three night trip.

As Kyohei finishes packing, Meiko enters his room.

"Kyohei could you come here for a second?" Meiko asks.

"Alright, what do you need help on?"

Meiko gives him a card out of her drawer.

"I want you to teach me, so would you..please build a deck?"

"Alright, I don't see why not, since were on a trip to train."

Meiko smiles, and Kyohei had a feeling that the smile was familiar.

"Alright i'll be working on it."

Kyohei finishes the deck for Meiko, and they both head to the place to be picked up.

They meet up with Teru and the other members and Kiba comes in with his van.

"What the hell, Kiba can drive?!"

Ruka appears out of the Shotgun window.

"Okay guys put your stuff in the trunk, and get in." She addressed closing the window.

They all head towards the beach, for a nice relaxing break.

Kyohei notices a weird looking man, with red hair and some Pink curly thing.

"Who is that..he must be."

The weird man looks over and sees Kyohei.

"Who is that.." He wondered.

They all arrive where they were staying and training, a huge cabin, with three rooms.

"Okay guys just put your stuff down, and were gonna eat dinner!"

Everyone settled in for the night.

Ruka stands on top of the table.

"Alright who's ready for cardfighting!"

"Do you really have to stand on the table." Teru questions eating his food.

"I need to make an announcement, now we have at least five tables, lets get fighting!"

The club starts to go against each other, and everyone seems to enjoy it.

"Okay Meiko I will teach you the basic rules..so imagine that your on the surface of Planet Cray."

"What is Planet Cray? Is it an Alien planet?"

"Its a planet where all these units are from."

Kyohei and Meiko imagined themselves on Cray.

"We are both spirits here, but once we flip over these cards..we become that card, that is called the Vanguard."

Meiko seemed to understand.

"Okay, so..now what?"

"We both say in unison, Stand Up, Vanguard!" Kyohei explains getting ready to flip his card.

"Okay Stand Up!"

"The"

"Vanguard!"

RUKA: DAMAGE 3 VS TERU: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: RUKA TOHRU!

"Yay I won..but this is only training."

She notices that Kyohei was teaching Meiko how to play.

Teru and Ruka walk over to them.

"Alright Ahsha will attack your Vanguard!"

MEIKO: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"Now my Green shot elf will finish this!"

"I don't guard.."

MEIKO: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: MEIKO SAITO!

"Wow Meiko won her very first card fight!" Ruka smiles and starts cheering for her.

"Kyohei, shall we fight?" Teru asks.

Kyohei nods his head.

"I needed to test this deck out."

"Of course man any time."

The others finish their fights and sit around to watch Kyohei and Teru fight.

"Now Stand Up!"

"The"

"Vanguard!"

"Starting Legend Ambrosius!"

"Fullbau.."

Teru was astonished.

"Shadow Paladins, are you...serious?!" He asks in fear.

"I'll go first, I draw and I ride Blaster Javelin."

"Blaster Javelin gains 2000 PWR as long as Fullbau remains in the soul, and Fullbau's skill triggers, I search my deck for Blaster Dark."

Kyohei gives the turn to Teru.

"Alright I draw, and I ride the Little Sage Marron!"

"I move Ambrosius back, and I attack with Marron!"

"I don't guard.."

"Hah I got a critical trigger, and I deal two additional damage to you!"

TERU: DAMAGE 0 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"And with that my turn is over." Teru smiles being able to dish out two damage.

"I draw." Kyohei smirks grabbing a certain card out of his hand.

"Arise and Destroy, My Avatar!"

"Avatar?!" Everyone questions.

"I ride, Blaster Dark!"

"Woah, I didn't see that coming at all!" Teru chimes.

"Now counterblast, Starting Legend Ambrosius goes away."

"I call, Apocalypse Bat, Knight of Darkness Rugos, and Black Sage Charon!"

"Now Charon will attack Marron!"

TERU: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"Now with support from Apocalypse Bat, Blaster Dark will attack your Vanguard!"

"Alright Epona will guard the attack!"

"Trigger check, and I get nothing aww, oh well Rugos will attack then."

TERU: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"And thats my turn there."

"Alright I draw, and I ride Covenant Knight Randolf, and I call Knight of Truth's Gordon!"

"Archer of Aerial Tower, and Lake Maiden Lien to rear guard, and Lien supports Gordon will attack your Vanguard!"

"I don't guard."

TERU: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

"Now with support from Aerial Tower, go Randolf!"

"I don't guard."

"Luck is really in my favor today! Critical trigger, all effects to Randolf!"

TERU: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

Meiko starts to get concerned.

"At this rate he is just going to lose, he isn't guarding!"

Kyohei laughs.

"What's so funny?" Teru asks.

"Black wings, to cast a shadow upon the battlefield, I ride! Phantom Blaster Dragon!"

"The skill of Blaster Dragon, I retire Rugos, and I add Phantom Blaster Overlord to my hand."

"I call Nightmare Painter, and I send an Abyss Freezer to the soul."

"I move back Charon, I call Darkness Maiden, Macha, and I call Blaster Dark!"

"With support from Charon, Macha will attack your Vanguard!"

"I guard!"

"With support from Apocalypse Bat, Fly Phantom Blaster Dragon!"

"Urgh, I don't guard!"

"Trigger check, heh Critical Trigger, the power to Dark, and my Vanguard gets the critical!"

TERU: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"Now supported by Nightmare Painter, Blaster Dark strike!"

"I-I Nullify the attack!"

Kyohei smiles.

"Well then I end my turn." Passing the turn onto Teru who was sweating like crazy.

"Hehe, I ride the King of Knights Ezer, then I call Knight of Silence Gallatin, and Marron"

"Now I liberate the Generation Zone!"

"Go Stride Generation, Vague Sacred Knight, Gablade!"

"Now with support from Marron, go Gallatin!"

"I guard.."

"Fine then, Archer supports go Gablade!"

"Mac Lir will nullify the attack!"

"WHAT! F-Fine then Triple Drive, and no triggers..whatever go with support from Lien, Gordon!"

"Macha intercepts..and Grim Reaper guards."

"No..NO!" Teru cries out.

"What a shame, he even used a Stride card, but still couldn't defeat Kyohei..he must be something else huh." Meiko adds.

"Final Turn!"

Everyone jumped out of their seats.

Ruka however smiles as she sees a bond between Kyohei and the new Shadow Paladins.

"Crying out in despair in the chaos that is silence. The power of shadowy darkness, obscuring all vision, is mine. I cross break ride! Phantom Blaster Overlord!"

"I call Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar, and his skill, I call Blaster Javelin replacing Charon."

"Now with support from Apocalypse Bat, Fly Phantom Blaster Overlord! Apocalypse bat's skill, I soul blast one he gains 6000 PWR, and Phantom Blaster Overlord's skill, Counterblast and discard another copy, he gains another 10000 PWR and one critical!"

"And thats not all, The Break Ride skill of Phantom Blaster Dragon, I retire Badhabh Caar, Javelin, and Nightmare Painter, I draw 2, countercharge 3 and you can"t guard with a grade one or higher!"

Everyone started chattering.

"Why would he ever use such a cruel deck..?"

"Now Twin Drive, get Draw, and Critical trigger, the critical stays with Overlord, and all the power goes to Blaster Dark!"

Overlord strikes Teru, and he screams.

TERU: DAMAGE 6 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!

Ruka claps.

"Amazing, I can see a bond between you and your new paladins. Now get some rest everyone."

Kiba walked up to Kyohei.

"You seemed to have use that deck well, however I can't see a bond, how come she can."

Kyohei Shrugs.

"I'm not so sure either, you can ask her anyways."

Everyone immediately fell asleep.

 _Kyohei's dream..._

"Fly Phantom Blaster Overlord, attack Luquier!"

Ruka immediately fell to the ground, with a cut that leaked blood.

"No..NO Did I just..hurt her?"

Kyohei starts running around, not knowing what he could do.

"No...NOO!"

He wakes up in the middle of the night, and walks outside.

"The night is so..beautiful.." He mutters looking right at the moon.

Ruka saw Kyohei outside, and also decided to spend some time outside.

"The moon's beautiful isn't it?" Ruka smiled wearing some white dress.

"Y-Yeah, it is..."

"So, Kyohei what are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

Kyohei thought about.

"Should I really, just tell her now?"

"I just had a really bad nightmare" Kyohei lied.

"Oh I see, I also had a nightmare too." She lied not looking straight at Kyohei.

Kyohei sat silently.

"I never had a problem until the first day of school, but the night before school start, I saw a moon like this with someone...special."

"Well, you'll find this person soon.." Kyohei hopes.

She smiles again thanking him silently.

"Alright, I'll be heading inside now." She walks back inside.

"He will find out soon enough, I hope."

Everyone got up for the morning.

"Alright, today were just gonna spend time at the beach!"

Everyone cheered, and all decided to kill time.

As they all play at the beach, Kyohei who has yet to even step foot in the water nor the sand, was looking out at the sea.

"Someone...Special...Special..." He thought to himself every second.

Suddenly he felt someone pushing him and he landed right on the sand.

Ruka laughed hard.

"You should just have fun, instead of looking at the sea Kyohei!"

She jumped down near Kyohei, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, lets go to the sea!" She said excitedly.

They both enter the warm shallow waters of the Sea.

"Mmmm it feels soo nice here, don't you think Kyohei?"

"Yeah..but don't push me off, and think you are able to draaaaaagggg" Kyohei yelled, being pulled into the water.

They both saw things in the water that they never saw.

Evening came, and everyone went back to their campsite.

"Wow, the beach was amazing!" Teru shouts eating really fast.

Everyone talked about their experiences.

Ruka like the night before, stands on the table again.

"Alright time for some Card fight training!"

Meiko walks up to Kyohei.

"Kyohei, how about fighting me for real this time.."

Kyohei nods his head.

"Stand Up!"

"The"

"Vanguard!"

"Maiden of Delphinium!"

"Fullbau!"

Kiba watched the fight between Meiko, and Kyohei.

MEIKO: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"Now attack with a total of 43000 PWR!"

"Generation Guard! skill another 10000 Shield has been added, and I guard even more!"

"Hmph I end my turn."

"I draw, and I cross break ride the Vanguard, Phantom Blaster Overlord!"

Meiko starts to get concerned for herself.

"No..not that thing again!"

"Counterblast, and I discard another copy of him, and with support from Apocalypse bat, he will attack, with additional 4000 PWR added to bat, to add 10000 PWR total!"

"Now finish this Phantom Blaster Overlord!"

MEIKO: DAMAGE 6 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!

"Wow, that was...quick?"

Kiba got angry.

"Special Bond, what the hell is this special bond, what a load of bull shit." He muttered going back inside the cabin.

Ruka seems to be satisfied with the result of a new change.

Everybody goes inside to fall asleep..

 _Ruka's dream..._

"Someone Special, I can see that in Kyohei, oh why..I'm older, yet I feel like he is the one!"

"I accidentally kissed him, but..oh screw it, i'll tell him once were alone somewhere, I just hope he.."

She wakes up in the middle of the night sweating.

She gets up wearing the same white dress as the night before, and sees Kyohei sitting on a table again.

"Kyohei..what are you doing out here?"

He blushes seeing her in that outfit for a second time.

"Oh..uh another bad dream haha.." Kyohei lied.

"You know..the moon was as beautiful as the day before."

Kyohei and Ruka sits next to each other.

"You're right Ruka, it is really beautiful."

She fell asleep with her head leaning against Kyohei's shoulder.

"W-WHAT?!" Kyohei yells getting out of that position.

His face turns extremely red.

Ruka wakes up, and her face turns redder.

"I'm..Sorry Kyohei, I-I didn't mean too I just.."

Kyohei was burning hot, and sat in the shade of a big tree.

Kyohei fell asleep under a tree, and Ruka sat behind where he was sitting, and also fell asleep..

Ruka woke up in time to wake the others, but Kyohei was about to feel the rage of Meiko..

"Alright everybody its time to wake up!"

Meiko got up first and saw Kyohei asleep under the tree.

"KYOHEI!" She yelled walking furiously over to him.

She slaps his face waking him instantly.

"AHHHH Where..am I?"

"You fell asleep under a tree you idiot!"

Ruka laughs.

"Those two are cute." She muttered to herself.

"Okay guys, today we are actually going up to the mountains!"

Kyohei read in a magazine, the mountains were ancient and people would journey there.

"I wonder.." He asked himself.

As everyone checks out the ancient things, Kyohei notices the same man with that red hair, and weird pink curly thing.

He immediately decided to run after him.

"Hey wait up!" Kyohei shouts running towards him.

The weird man ran into the forest and Kyohei followed.

"Kyohei where are you going!" Ruka ran after him.

The weird man led Kyohei to an open field.

"Hey, who-who are you!" Kyohei asked catching his breath.

The weird man looked back.

He held up a deck and a card fighting table appeared.

"So you want to have a card fight huh?"

"Stand Up."

"The"

"Vanguard!"

"Fullbau!"

"Chrono Dran..G.."

"What-what clan?"

Ruka saw that he started to card fight.

"Kyohei..No!"

"Stride Generation..Interdimensional Beast, Upheaval Pegasus."

"Skill, all your rear guards are sent to the bottom of the deck, and you call out the same number from the top your deck."

Unfortunately for Kyohei sitting at 5 damage, he ended up calling his last two heal triggers.

"Pegasus, attack.."

"N-No guard.."

The weird man with red hair, and weird pink curly thing drew three critical triggers, obliterating Kyohei.

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 6 VS THE WEIRD MAN WITH RED HAIR, AND WEIRD PINK CURLY THING: DAMAGE 5

GAME OVER, WINNER: THE WEIRD MAN WITH RED HAIR, AND WEIRD PINK CURLY THING!

The weird man grabs two cards out of his pocket, and gives it to Kyohei.

"A G unit.."

The man disappeared out of sight.

"Kyohei!" Ruka shouts running over to him. She trips off of a rock.

"Ruka be careful" He yells grabbing Ruka.

She laughs.

"Thanks Kyohei, lets head back now."

As they both head back, a weird man with blond hair watches them.

The rest of the evening everyone spent card fighting for regionals, and fell asleep..

 _Kyohei, and Ruka's dream..._

A dark aura enshrouds Kyohei.

Kyohei rages.

"FINAL TURN!"

The bond that Ruka sees between him and the paladins disappear.

"Kyohei No!"

She rams into Kyohei, and they both fall.

Kyohei returned to his normal self, and screamed, ashamed of being near Ruka.

"I'm..really..SORRY!" They both cried waking up again the middle of the night.

Kyohei goes outside and looks at the moon, beautiful as yesterday.

A blonde man and a woman with Green hair were watching Kyohei.

"Kyohei your outside again."

Kyohei turns to see Ruka again.

"I just...had anoth-"

"Another bad dream." She interrupts smiling.

"I don't get it, why do I keep having them.."

Ruka starts to become more sadder.

"I also have been getting bad dreams too."

The two mysterious people walk over tp them.

"And we will be the one answering any questions you guys have." They added.

"Who are you guys?!"

They both give Kyohei a card, and runs off into the tree.

"Kyohei...ever since I met you, I feel like there was.."

Ruka stopped what she said.

"Nevermind..well have a good night!" She runs back into the cabin.

"I feel like there is something special, that I have to tell her..soon.."

Everyone woke up, and started packing.

"Alright folks, now that Regionals is coming up, we gotta think of a team name."

"Hmm..lets call ourselves Team Miyaji Academy!"

"Stupid name, lets call ourselves The Gods." Kiba added.

"How about we call ourselves, Team Ultra Burst?"

Everyone seemed to like the name.

"Alright regionals here we come!"

 **NEXT STORY**

"Finally Regionals, if we can win this we are able to participate in the national tournament."

Kyohei's team was placed in group C.

"Alright team lets do this!"

Team Ultra Burst enter the regional tournament with hopes and dreams. Will they be able to get through the Group stages? Find out next time on!

Your VANGUARD!

 **Chapter 3: Pre-Regional Preparation**

 **THE END**

Note from author- Although its only chapter 3 the series seems like its ending. I hope you guys enjoy. The Phantom Blaster Dragon Kyohei used in this chapter was the break ride bonus.

Card Bios(all found from the wiki): Fullbau (0):(V) When a card named Blaster Javelin rides this unit, search your deck for up to one card named Blaster Dark, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.

Phantom Blaster Dragon(Break Ride) (3): [LB4] When a Shadow Paladin rides this unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, choose your vanguard, and until end of turn, that unit gets [Power]+10000, and Choose three of your rear-guards, and retire them. When this unit attacks a vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw two cards, choose three cards from your damage zone, turn them face up, and until end of that battle, your opponent cannot call grade 1 or greater cards from hand to guardian circle Choose one of your rear-guards, and retire it] When this unit is placed on Vanguard you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one card with Blaster in its card name, reveal it to your opponent, put it into your hand, and shuffle your deck.

Phantom Blaster Overlord: If you have a non-Shadow paladin vanguard or rear-guard, this unit gets [Power]-2000. If you have a card named "Phantom Blaster Dragon" in your soul, this unit gets [Power]+2000. [Counter Blast (3) & Choose a card named "Phantom Blaster Overlord" from your hand, and discard it] When this unit attacks, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gets [Power]+10000/[Critical]+1 until end of that turn.

Character Bios:

No new characters were introduced, and the other club members besides Kyohei, Teru, Ruka, and Kiba are irrelevant and will not be in the story.

-Ino Lovex.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Regional Tournament Group Stage**

Team Ultra Burst enters the Regional Tournaments, in group C.

Kyohei reads through the rules.

"So..apparently its a double round robin? A total of three matches..ok."

Ruka looks at our group to see who they were against in the first match.

"Looks like were against a team called, The Impacts..?"

Kiba, Kyohei, and Ruka were all confident, and hoped that they could get out of the group stages.

"Lets do this Team Ultra Burst!"

 _Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parens, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!_

"Alright, Hello everybody, I am the MC for this years regional tournament!"

"Starting off will be the group A shown on the board here!"

A board of all the teams were shown on it, and the first match of Group C was Team Ultra Burst, and The Impacts.

"Alrighty let the Regionals begin!"

Kyohei watched the tournament favorites in Group A, Team Acid. a group of people who loved the Megacolony clan.

"Now finish this!"

"Team Acid has defeated their enemy two and zero!"

The Group B favorite seemed to be The Dimension Deities.

"Now attack Beast Deity Ethics Buster!"

"Wow the Dimension Deities also another tournament favorite, defeated their team two and zero!"

Then it was Kyohei's team to finally shine.

"Up next is Team Ultra Burst vs The Impacts."

Kiba puts his gloves on.

"I'm gonna show them who is boss" Kiba boasted.

"First up is Kiba Tsukumoto vs Kanji Sakamoto!"

"Pfft High schoolers are small fries, I got this bro."

Kiba got angry.

"I'll show you whos the small fry!"

"Now Stand Up, My Vanguard!"

Kanji and Kiba were neck to neck against each other.

KIBA: DAMAGE 5 VS KANJI: DAMAGE 3

"Alright finish this!"

"Perfect guard!"

"Pfft I end my turn."

The MC clears his throat.

"Looks like the Ultra Bursts player is in a bit of trouble sitting at 5 damage, while the Impacts player is sitting at 3! Can he do anything to come back?"

"Of course I can, Releasing the Generation Zone!"

"Stride, Conquering Supreme Dragon, Dragonic Vanquisher VOLTAGE!"

The MC was thrilled.

"What a sight the first grade 4 to be seen in the tournament!"

"Now attack!"

Kanji looked at his hand, being able to do nothing.

"I don't guard."

"Trigger check, and I get two critical triggers!"

The entire team of The Impacts were shocked.

"No..did we just lose?!"

"Go Dragonic Vanquisher VOLTAGE finish this!"

KIBA: DAMAGE 5 VS KANJI: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: KIBA TSUKUMOTO!

"And there you have it folks, Team Ultra Burst wins!"

It was Kyohei's turn to go up next.

"Kyohei do you think your ready?" Ruka asks.

"I think..Ill do great, don't worry about me."

"Alright folks, our next match for Group C, Jean Sakamoto, and Kyohei Saito!"

"So they send a kid with glasses to fight? What a weakling, Ill make sure we win two to one."

"Stand Up!" Jean shouted.

"The!"

"Vanguard!"

"Metalborg, Black Boy!"

"Fullbau!"

Jean took the first turn.

"I draw, and I ride Metalborg, Mist Ghost, and I end my turn."

"I draw, and I ride Blaster Javelin, as long as Fullbau is in the soul he gains 2000 PWR, then Fullbau's skill trigger, letting me add Blaster Dark to my hand."

"I call Apocalypse Bat, and he will support Blaster Javelin in attacking your Vanguard!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 0

"That will be the end of my turn."

"I'm about to wipe that smile off your face, I draw, and ride Metal Borg, Uru Buster, and call Metal Borg Lionetter!"

"Now Lionetter attacks, gaining power for a Metalborg vanguard!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1

"Now my Vanguard will attack!"

"No..guard"

"Hah I got a critical trigger, dealing an extra damage!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

"I end my turn there!"

"I draw, and I ride the Vanguard, Blaster Dark!"

"What the..Blaster Dark?!" Jean shouted.

"Counterblast, retire that Lionetter, and I call Skull witch Neimain, with her skill counterblast, I drop and I draw two cards."

Kyohei drew the one card he needed.

"I call the Witch of Nostrum Arianrhod, and Knight of Darkness, Rugos!"

"Rugos will attack your Vanguard!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

"Now with support from Apocalypse Bat, Blaster Dark will attack your Vanguard!"

"Not so fast, I will guard the attack!"

"Looks like you and I have the same luck."

A critical trigger shined.

"All effects go to Skull Witch Neimain, and she will attack with support from Arianrhod!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

The MC jumped out of his seat.

"Amazing! He turned the game around with a luck of a trigger!"

Jean got very very angry.

"You think you're so good huh punk? Im gonna show you now!"

"I ride, Metalborg Dryon!

"I call Uru, Lionetter, Black Doctor, and Iunbot!"

"With support from Iun Bot, Lionetter will attack gaining additional power!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

"With support from Black Boy, My Vanguard will attack!"

"Generation Guard!"

"WHAT! T-Then Uru attacks!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"Its Okay..One..More Turn.." Jean thought to himself.

"Final Turn!" Kyohei shouted.

Everyone in the audience were shocked, except for Kyohei's own teammates.

"Spreading its black wings, to cast a shadow upon the battlefield, I ride the Vanguard, Phantom Blaster Dragon!"

"No..NOO!"

"I call Abyss Freezer, and activate Phantom Blaster Dragons, Corrupted Charging Lance!"

Three of Kyohei's units were sacrificed.

"Such a cruel tactic!"

"Now I call, Blaster Dark, and Dark Mage Badhabh caar."

"Badhabh caar's skill, Nightmare Painter is superior called!"

"With support from Apocalypse Bat, Fly Phantom Blaster Dragon, with Apocalypse Bat's skill, another 6000 PWR is added!"

"I dont guard!"

"Checking Twin Drive, get draw trigger, the power to Blaster Dark, I draw."

"Damage check!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 5 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"Second che-"

JEAN: DAMAGE 6 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"And there you have it folks! The winner of the first match in Group C is Team Ultra Burst!"

"We did it!" Ruka shouts.

Everyone on the team smiled, and Meiko cheered for Kyohei in the stands.

Group D's Cardfight Counter won their game two to zero as well.

Kiba went up to Kyohei.

"Interesting, how you didn't do your usual plays, using that Break ride version."

"He was getting on my nerves, anyways do you know who were against next?"

Kiba shakes his head.

"No idea, but you can ask Ruka, she might know."

Everyone on the team falls asleep..

 _Kyohei's dream..._

The dark aura surrounds Kyohei again.

"Now Phantom Blaster Dragon, Corrupted Charging Lance!"

As Phantom Blaster Dragon sacrifices the units, and he gain tremendous power.

The blood splattered on Kyohei.

Ruka runs over to stop him.

"Kyohei you can't kill your allies no!"

Phantom Blaster Dragon intercepted, and..

"NOO!" Kyohei yelled waking up at five o clock, five hours early before the second day began.

Kyohei walked out of his room and sat outside to see the Moon going down.

Ruka saw him sitting on the table and ran towards him.

"Kyohei, the moons beautiful as always huh?"

Ruka sits next to Kyohei on the table.

Kyohei's face goes red.

"So Kyohei, do you mind if you go first today?"

Kyohei shakes his head.

"No, I don't mind."

She hugs Kyohei.

"I knew I can depend on you."

Kyohei's face turns even redder, pushing Ruka away.

"Uhh..Lets not..please.."

"I want him.." Ruka confessed to herself.

The Second Day of Group Stages began.

Team Acid, and The Dimension Deities beat their enemies again two to zero.

"Alright folks its time for the 5th match of the day, starting with Group C, today its Team Ultra Burst, versus the Inverse Intelligence!"

"Starting from Team Ultra Burst, is none other than Kyohei Saito, and from the Inverse Intelligence is Yuki Kisho!"

Kyohei takes a deep breath.

"Stand up!"

"The!"

"VANGAURD!"

"Young Dragon, Dinobaby!"

"Fullbau!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS YUKI: DAMAGE 2

"Now Stride Generation, Destruction Tyrant Full Bladerex!"

The audience was thrilled with an appearance of a Grade 4.

"Wow the Inverse Intelligence Yuki Kisho, has brought out a Grade 4!"

"Now Bladerex attack!"

Kyohei drops a card.

"Generation Guard, and Charon will shield it.."

"Skill of Bladerex, since my heart has "Rex" in its name, then I call one unit from Bind Zone. I superior call it and it gains 4000 PWR, Triple drive and one critical trigger, all effects to him, and he will attack!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS YUKI: DAMAGE 2

"Looking at the field, Yuki from the Inverse Intelligence is sitting at two damage, while Kyohei is sitting at five damage, but has his powerful Phantom Blaster Dragon out!"

Kyohei looks at the field, and sees a vision.

"What is th-!"

He sees a card linking to another card, and a blank card shining.

"I got it, Final Turn!"

Everyone was shocked.

Kiba jumped out of his seat.

"Is he out of his damn mind?! Just look at the-"

Ruka puts her hand over his mouth.

"I think he's got a plan, to somehow win."

"Arise and Destroy, My NEW POWER!"

"N-NEW POWER?!"

"I ride, Blaster Dark Diablo!"

Ruka saw Kyohei, and Blaster Dark merging into one.

"His avatar!" She yelled.

"Now, Releasing the Generation ZONE!"

"Come forth from the darkness and bring me your sword that leads to destiny, Stride GENERATION!"

"Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster Diablo!"

The MC jumped out of his seat in excitement.

"There it is folks! The Grade 4 of a Shadow Paladin!"

"Skill, Counterblast and flip over another copy, Phantom Blaster Diablo gains 10000 PWR and a critical, while retiring three of my units, but you have a choice of retiring two rear guards."

Yuki thinks about it, but knows his time is limited.

"I won't let you retire at all!"

Kyohei smirks. "Excellent, your decision has led to your demise, since you did not retire any rear guards, you cannot guard this attack!"

"Now Fly Phantom Blaster Diablo, with support from Apocalypse bat, attack his Vanguard!"

"Well, the only way for Mr. Kyohei Saito to win, is if he somehow draws two critical triggers!"

"Triple Drive, check Abyss Freezer, Draw trigger, power to my Vanguard and I draw, Second check, Grim Reaper a critical trigger, all effects to my Vanguard, and third check, Death Feather Eagle!"

"TWO CRITICAL TRIGGERS!" The MC Yells in the mic.

"No..This can't be, Damage che-"

Four cards flew to the damage zone, none of which were a heal trigger.

"And there you have it folks, the winner is Kyohei Saito of Team Ultra Burst!"

Everyone claps, and cheers.

"You did great Kyohei, and I guess a bit lucky too." Ruka complimented getting ready for the second match.

The MC Clears his throat.

"Ahem, Our second match for Group C from Team Ultra Burst is Ruka Tohru! and from the Inverse Intelligence is Nauto Kisho!"

"May the best win."

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

 _MEANWHILE..._

A man with very long red hair, along with a woman who has blue hair, enters inside the building, where the Regionals were held.

"So, do you know where the card fighting is held at sir?" The man asks to an employee.

"I don't know." The Employee answered back mopping.

"Well where is I don't know?"

The employee face palms.

"Nevermind, I don't know is down there."

"Well where down there?"

"If you say one more word, I will beat you up here!" The employee angrily asks.

"...Word.."

The employee breaks his pencil, and marches out of his office to confront the man, who already dashed into the stage.

RUKA: DAMAGE 5 VS NAUTO: DAMAGE 5

"Now Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Mystique Luquier, finish this!"

"Generation Guard!"

"Triple Drive! First check, second, third!"

"Oh would you look at that, Ruka Tohru didn't pull any triggers!"

"Now attack Maricica!"

"I guard."

"This is unfortunate for Team Ultra Burst, they might find their first loss on the second day!"

"I draw, and Stride Generation, and he will attack!"

RUKA: DAMAGE 6 VS NAUTO: DAMAGE: 5

GAME OVER, WINNER: NAUTO KISHO!

"And there you have it folks, the winner is Nauto bringing Team Ultra Burst, and the Inverse Intelligence to a game number three!"

Ruka walks over to her team with a sad face.

"i'm sorry.."

Kiba gets up, and puts his old deck down, to bring out a new one.

"Don't worry, I will beat them."

"Next up is Kiba Tsukumoto, and Hiro Masaki!"

"And let the battle begin!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"Beast Deity Riot Horn!"

"Stealth Dragon, Madoi!"

Kyohei and Ruka were shocked.

"He completely changed his clan.."

The weird man noticed a card fight and decided to sit down next to Meiko.

"So little one, isn't the card fight great!"

"Hm..I don't know."

"Yes yes, I don't know is the perfect answer! Now are you here because a family member is here?"

Meiko points down to Kyohei.

"Go I ride Beast Deity Azure Dragon, and I call Beast Deity Golden Anglet!"

"Seems like the most popular deck for the day, is the Nova Grapplers Beast deity deck, seen it in all three groups today!"

"Now with support from Riot Horn, go Azure Dragon attack his Vanguard!"

Hiro drew one stand trigger, standing his Golden Anglet.

"Go Golden Anglet attack!"

"Guard!"

HIRO: DAMAGE 3 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 4

"I end my turn."

"I draw, and I ride, Demon Stealth Dragon, Shiranui Oboro!"

"Stride Generation, Enma Stealth Rogue, Mujinlord!"

"Oboro's skill Dominate Anglet."

"Domina-"

Hiro was caught off guard when Golden Anglet attacked his Vanguard.

HIRO: DAMAGE 4 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 4

"What is this! Hiro's own rear guard attacking the Vanguard!"

"Now Mujinlord attack!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Tsch, turn end."

"Your gonna pay for that, Stride Generation, Ultimate Beast Deity, Ethics Buster Catastrophe!"

"I call, Brainie Papio, and Hatred Chaos!"

"Supported by Riot Horn, Hatred Chaos will attack gaining 3000 PWR with a Beast Deity Vanguard!"

HIRO: DAMAGE 4 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

"Now Brainie Papio, with support from Max Beat!"

"I will guard the attack!"

"Now Ethics Buster Catastrophe attack!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Skill, I flip over another copy, and triple drive. Herarti Destroyer a Grade 1, Hatred Chaos stands, and Riot Horn's skill he also stands, now second check Critical trigger, all effects to Hatred Chaos, Third check Frog Master, Brainie Papio stands!"

"Stand after stand after stand! Hiro stood his rear guards up for another attack!"

"Now go Brainie Papio!"

"I guard!"

"Hatred chaos, with support from Riot Horn!"

"Generation Guard!"

"And Kiba guarded against a series of attacks, what will he do now!?"

"Stride Generation! Evil-Eye Wisdom King Shiranui Rinne!"

"Skill, counterblast, choose two cards from your hand and call them to your rear guard!"

"Alright, Herarti Destroyer, and Frog master."

"Those two get dominated, and GB3 of Rinne, they both gain 10000 PWR and one critical!"

"Now Frog Master will attack your Vanguard!"

"What, I guard!"

"Herarti Destroyer!"

"I guard again!"

Hiro has only one card left in his hand.

"Now Rinne will attack your Vanguard!"

"Generation Guard, and intercept!"

"Triple Drive, Draw, and heal trigger, all power goes to Genkai."

"Kiba here has two more attacks left to go, Genkai and Fuurai!"

"Supported by Seizui, go Genkai!"

HIRO: DAMAGE 5 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

"Now go Fuurai finish this!"

"NO-NOO!" Hiro yelled out.

HIRO: DAMAGE 6 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

"What a close match, and the victory goes over to Team Ultra Burst!"

"Holy crap man, that was so close, he could've won, and he only had his Rear Guards to attack." The weird man chuckled.

The weird man looks at Meiko.

"So kid what is your name?" The weird man asks.

"Why?"

"Okay, Hello Why nice to meet you!"

This ticked Meiko off.

"My name isn't why you got that!"

"Okay, Hello you got that!"

The rest of the group stages went on.

The weird man walks up to Kyohei.

"Hi there, you must be you got that's sister!"

Kyohei was confused.

"Wait who now?"

"Oh is her name wait who now? She must've lied to me, How dare she!"

Meiko runs up to the man and slaps him.

"Hey, Meiko thats not polite!"

The weird man put up a smile.

"Oh it's okay my wife does this to me all the time, now her name was Meiko?"

He pats her head.

"So, Meiko's brother I want you to take these cards, and show me the power in tomorrow's match!"

The weird man hands him two cards, and leaves.

"Huh..the power."

Kyohei decides not to sleep, afraid to get another nightmare of Ruka, and needed to rebuild his deck.

"There has got to be something that would work!"

Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Who..who is it?"

He heard the sound of a weird man's voice.

Kyohei sat there silently in the room.

His door ended up breaking.

"My my, its rude when you don't even answer the door!"

Kyohei was surprised to see the same Red Haired man from before, that gave him the two cards.

"Oh Hi, Meiko's Brother, you are in my room! How nice."

Kyohei still saw Kiba in the room.

"Wait, sir I think you are in the wrong roo-"

"No no, room 216 right?"

"Y-yes.."

"I'm in the right room then, say you should get some sleep, I don't mind another person next to me!"

Kyohei glanced at him.

"Sounds..gay.."

Kyohei tried to sleep as far as possible from the man.

 _Kyohei's dream..._

The weird man was holding Ruka in his arms.

"Come and get her kid!"

"I ride Blaster Dark!"

He also rides a unit, none that he has seen before.

He strikes Kyohei, and knocks him out.

"It's time SEE YA LATER TOHRU!"

He raises his swords...

Kyohei wakes up.

He grabs the two cards and sits outside under the moon light.

He hears a door opening, and expected Ruka, but he saw the weird red haired man again.

"Good Morning, Meiko's Brother!"

"What are you doing up so early?"

He smiles.

"You got out of bed early, so I got of bed early, silly."

Ruka also came outside.

"Kyohei, who is this?"

"Oh, Hi, I usually don't go by Who is this, but salutations!"

"I'm..uhh"

"Hello uhh!"

"Wait..no no no no, I am Ruka."

"Hello, Wait..no no no no-"

Ruka was ticked off.

"Okay just shut up for one second please!"

The man realized something.

"I see, i'll leave you two alone then."

The weird man watches them from a distance, seeing something romantic.

"This is really lovely."

"Oh yeah Kyohei, may I see those cards?"

Kyohei gives the cards to Ruka.

"Wow! I think these are a great addition!"

"Well, I'm going first today, and I'll make sure we get a win for me!"

Kyohei smiles.

"Best of luck."

The third day of the group stages begun.

"Alright let the battles begin!"

This time, Team Acid, had a hard time beating their third enemy.

"What an Upset, Team Acid lost againsts the Divine Dragons, two to one!"

In group B, The Dimension Dieties were still undefeated two to zero.

"Next is Group C's Inverse Intelligence, and The Impacts!"

"Now go, Ethics Buster Catastrophe!"

"And there you have it folks, The Inverse Intelligence beat The Impacts in their first game!"

The Impacts suddenly obliterate the Inverse Intelligence in their second game.

"Whoa, there you have it folks the Inverse Intelligence lost the second match, and now the deciding factor comes to a game three!"

Jean, and Hiro get into a full on brawl, each dealing at least one damage to each other each turn.

"Now go Finish this, Brainie Papio!"

Jean laughs.

"Time to finish you off, FINAL TURN!"

"Stride Generation, and attack!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 5 VS HIRO: DAMAGE 6

That last match blew the chances of the Inverse Intelligence of making it to the Knock-out stages.

"Now for the next matches, Team Ultra Burst vs Team Sonicboom!"

Kyohei looked at the team, and saw that they were also in high school like they were.

"The first match is, Ruka Tohru, vs Kiri Onishi!"

Both players get ready.

"Stand Up, My Vanguard!"

The weird man, and the blue haired woman sat next to Meiko again.

"Why are you always here, It's not like your my dad or anything."

He chuckled.

"Your just a funny one aren't you, it's nice being around people, speaking of which your brother might go next."

"Now go, Limit Break of Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier in the soul, then I call it to rear guard!"

"Attack!"

"And the winner of game one is Ruka Tohru!"

The weird man smiled.

"Lets see if your brother can use the power."

"For the second match, is Tsuyoi Aizu vs Kyohei Saito!"

"Ahh so your brother's name was Kyohei, not Meiko's Brother!"

"Now, Slash Shade, attack Blaster Dark!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4 VS TSUYOI: DAMAGE 3

"Now my Vanguard will attack!"

"I guard!"

"Twin Drive, first check, second check!"

"Oh what a shame, Tsuyoi here couldn't draw any triggers!"

"I end my turn!"

"I draw."

The card Kyohei drew was the same one the weird man gave to him.

Kyohei thought for a moment, on what to do.

The weird man up in the stands knew what was going on.

"Yes ride it, ride it!"

"I ride the Vanguard, Whirlwind of Darkness, Vortimer Diablo!"

This pleased the weird man a lot.

"Skill, counterblast and soul blast, I search my deck for a rear guard, and superior call it, come out Blaster Dagger!"

"Now Stride Generation!"

"Dark Knight, Efnysien!"

"Skill, I retire one of my units, and he gains 7000 PWR."

"Now Blaster Dagger Supports, Efnysien attack, skill when attacking the Vanguard, I retire one of your units, and it will be Slash Shade!"

"I don't guard!"

"Triple Drive..A Heal Trigger, the power goes to Blaster Dark, I heal one point of damage."

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS TSUYOI: DAMAGE 4

"Blaster dark attack!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS TSUYOI: DAMAGE 5

"I end my turn."

"Alright, Stride Generation, Bandit Rum!"

"Now Slash Shade, attack!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4 VS TSUYOI: DAMAGE 5

"Now Bandit Rum!"

"Generation Guard, and Blaster Dark intercepts!"

"Triple Drive! Stand Trigger, all effects to slash shade, and he will attack!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS TSUYOI: DAMAGE 5

"Both players are sitting at five damage, and its the start of Kyohei's turn."

"Final Turn!" Kyohei shouted.

The MC was thrilled, "Kyohei calls a Final Turn!"

"Stride Generation, Dark Dragon Spectral Blaster Diablo!"

The weird man jumped out of his seat in excitement landing in Meiko's lap.

Meiko was very angry.

"Get off of me!" She yelled trying to get him up.

The weird man almost fell.

"Now Vortimer's skill, Charon to the rear guard, and Since I strided Spectral Blaster Diablo, Blaster Javelin, to rear guard!"

"Now I call Dark Mage, Badhabh Caar, with his skill, Come out Death Feather Eagle!"

"Now Eagle supports Badhabh Caar and he will attack!"

"I guard!"

"Spectral Blaster Diablo's skill, I soul blast and I retire Badhabh caar, and he gains an effect."

"What effect?" Tsuyoi questioned.

"You'll see, Spectral Blaster Diablo will attack!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive..First check, second check, Grim Reaper, all effects to Spectral Blaster Diablo, Third check, Grim Reaper again, and all the effect to Spectral Blaster Diablo!"

Meiko was confused.

"Excuse me sir, why would he give the trigger effects to his Vanguard thats rested?" Meiko asks.

"Your brother is a very smart boy!"

"Skill of Spectral Blaster Diablo, Counterblast and Retire, Blaster Dagger, and Death Feather Eagle, and He stands once more, losing two drives!"

"What, no way!"

"Spectral Blaster Diablo, finish this!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS TSUYOI: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!

"And there you have it folks, Team Ultra Burst takes down Team Sonicboom!"

The group stages are over.

"It is time to announce the teams qualifying for the Regional Knock-out stages, starting in Group A."

"Group A's first seed, The Divine Dragons will be against...Group C's First seed, Team Ultra Burst, and Group B's first seed will be against Group D's Cardfight Counter."

"Then the other two matches will be the second seeds of Group A vs Group C, and Group B vs Group D!"

 **NEXT STORY**

Team Ultra Burst were the first team against The Divine Dragons for the Regional Knock-out stages in the Quarter finals.

"Let's give it all we got, three best of three matches!"

"Lets do this team!"

"Oh would you look at that! Kyohei Saito is down to five damage, and his opponent still has a Vanguard attack left, what will he do!?"

Team Ultra Burst finally enters the quarter finals, where they go against The Divine Dragons in the first match. Kyohei seems to be in a bit of trouble, will everything go okay, will Team Ultra Burst advance onto the Semi-Finals? Find out next time on!

Your Vanguard!

 **Chapter 4: Regional Tournament Group Stages  
** **THE END**

Note from author- starting now is going to be a question and if answered correctly you get a pat on the back, and an imaginary cookie. Which canon vanguard character appeared last, and this chapter?  
Yes this chapter was long, and yes the next chapter is going to be the entire Knock-out stages(except for the Finals). and also, I do realize the main character and his friends do have some stupid decks that most people in the story won't be able to deal with. I will try to make sure everything kind of balances out so the user with that stupid deck will lose to this, but win against this and so on. Since a lot of Minor characters were introduced, I will not feature any of the Cards used, except the ones used by the Main characters.

Card Bios:  
Whirlwind of Darkness, Vortimer Diablo (3): [GB2] Choose one of your rear-guards, and retire it. During your turn, when your unit with Diablo in its original card name Stride, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 1 card, and call it to Rear guard, and shuffle your deck. Then, if your Dark Dragon Spectral Blaster Diablo is on Vanguard, search your deck for up to one grade 1 card, and call it to (RC). The units called with this effect get [Power]+3000 until end of turn. Shuffle your deck. [Counter Blast (1) & Soul Blast (1)] When this unit is placed on Vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, search your deck for up to one grade 1 card, call it to Rear Guard, and shuffle your deck.

Blaster Dark Diablo: While you are paying the cost for Stride, if the G unit you Stride has Blaster in its card name, the cards in your hand get grade+ your turn, when your unit named Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster Diablo Strides choose one of your opponent's rear-guards, and retire it.

Character Bios:

Kanji Sakamoto: A card fighter in the mid 20s for The Impacts.

Jean Sakamoto: Leader of The Impacts in aged in the late 20s(Both Sakamoto's are very very cocky)

Yuki Kisho: Card fighter for The Inverse Intelligence.

Nauto Kisho: Also a card fighter for the Inverse Intelligence.

Hiro Masaki: Leader of the Inverse intelligence.

Kiri Onishi: A card fighter for Team Sonicboom.

Tsuyoi Aizu: Leader for Team Sonicboom


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Regional Knock-out stages.**

"The first match for the quarterfinals are The Divine Dragons vs Team Ultra Burst!"

"Looks like we are up, anybody want to go first?" Ruka asks.

Kyohei puts his gloves on.

Ruka looks, and smiles at him.

"Alright, alright."

 _Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parens, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!_

The weird red haired man, entered the waiting room, where Team Ultra Burst were in.

"Why hello there Kyohei, I am a nice man, and I've decided to give you tips. After all I am also a user of the Shadow Paladins too."

The weird man gives him useful and some useless tips.

His wife with blue hair came inside with a box.

"Well thank you!" The weird man kindly thanked opening the box.

"Yes, Kyohei, here are these cards that will help you, but don't worry, you don't need to add it right away!"

Kyohei looked at the cards and a messaged came in their room.

"Kyohei Saito, please come out to the stage."

Kyohei grabbed his deck.

"Good luck Kyohei, we will be watching from in here!"

The waiting room door opens and Kyohei walks into the stage.

"Alrighty folks, welcome to the Regional Knock-out stages!"

"Our first match of the day is Team Ultra Burst vs The Divine Dragons, and our fighters will be Kyohei Saito vs Ota Fujiwara!"

Kyohei, and Ota get ready.

"Battle begin!"

"Stand Up!"

"The!"

"Vanguard!"

"Amber Dragon, Dawn!"

"Fullbau!"

"I'll take the first turn!" Ota shouted drawing his card.

"I ride, Amber Dragon Daylight, I call Dragon Knight Leather, and my turn is over."

"I draw, and I ride Blaster Javelin, using Fullbau's skill to add Blaster Dark, and Behind Javelin I call Blaster Dagger, and Javelin will strike!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 0 VS OTA: DAMAGE 1

Kyohei passed the turn over to Ota.

"Alright, I will draw and ride Amber Dragon, Dusk, and I will call Berserk Lord Dragon, and Dragon Knight Nehalem!"

"Supported by Leather, Nehalem will strike Blaster Javelin!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1 VS OTA: DAMAGE 1

"Now Dusk will attack!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive check, and get a critical trigger, power goes to Berserk Lord, critical stays with Amber!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS OTA: DAMAGE 1

"Go Berserk lord!"

"I will guard the attack!"

Ota disappointed in not dealing one more damage passed the turn.

"I draw, and Ride the Vanguard, Blaster Dark!"

"There you have it folks, the all amazing Blaster Dark has been called!"

"Counterblast and Berserk Lord Dragon gets banished, then I call, Neimain, Charon, and Rugos!"

"Neimain's skill, I counterblast and drop to draw two."

"Now Rugos will attack Nehalem!"

"What, I will guard with Tahr!"

"Blaster Dagger supports, Blaster Dark will attack!"

"I don't guard."

"Drive check, Stand Trigger, Neimain gets the power Rugos will stand."

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS OTA: DAMAGE 2

"Neimain with support from Charon will attack your Vanguard!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS OTA: DAMAGE 3

"Rugos attack the Vanguard!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS OTA: DAMAGE 4

"And look at that, Kyohei Saito turned the game around only on his second turn!"

"Don't think you've won yet, I still got an ace up my sleeve, I ride Amber Dragon Eclipse!"

"Calling Flame Edge Dragon, Shinsen, and Bahr."

"Now Flame edge will attack with support from Bahr!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4 VS OTA: DAMAGE 4

"Skill, I can soul charge one, and now Eclipse will attack!"

Kyohei drops a card.

"Perfect guard.."

"Tsch, Twin Drive, first check Draw trigger power to Nehalem, draw, and second check."

"Now Shinsen supports Nehalem and he will attack Your Vanguard!"

"Neiman intercepts, and Darkside Trumpeter will guard."

"I end my turn.."

"Draw, and ride Phantom Blaster Dragon!"

Ota is intimidated by the huge dragon.

"I call Badhabh Caar, and with his skill, come on out, Mac Lir!"

Ota knew what was coming.

"No..NO PLEASE DON'T!" Ota begged.

"Counterblast, Corrupted charging lance!"

Charon, Mac Lir, and Badhabh Caar were sacrificed to give Phantom Blaster Dragon the power he needs.

"I call, Rugos, and Arianrhod, and Rugos will attack Flame Edge!"

"I can't I will guard!"

"Blaster Dagger supports, Fly Phantom Blaster Dragon, and using Dagger's skill, I soul blast Javelin, and he gains an additional 6000 PWR!"

"I..don't guard..Please don't get an-"

"Stand Trigger, all effects to Rugos, and second check a critical trigger, power to Rugos, Critical to my Vanguard!" Kyohei interrupted.

"No..NOOO I can't NOO!"

Phantom Blaster Dragon strikes at the Vanguard.

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4 VS OTA: DAMAGE 6

"And there you have it folks, the winner for game one is Kyohei Saito of Team Ultra Burst!"

The audience cheered.

"Our next match will be Ruka Tohru vs Endo Hanada!"

Kyohei entered the waiting room, seeing Ruka walking to get ready.

"You did a great job." She compliments giving him a high five.

He noticed that the weird red-haired man was gone.

The weird man was at a vending machine getting a drink, when he noticed another man with brown hair.

"Ahh, you are finally here! Come on follow me quick!"

ENDO: DAMAGE 4 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 4

"Now Aurageyser Dragon attack Luquier!"

"This is it folks its all or nothing!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Checking Twin Drive, first check..second check.."

"I end my turn."

The weird man entered the room with the brown haired man.

"Oh Kyohei, how did your match go, you won right?" He asked.

"Ye-Yeah..who is this?"

He looked at the brown haired and thought for a while.

"He is That Guy!"

Kyohei was confused and scratched his head.

"Who is That Guy?"

"This is That Guy!" The weird man pointed to the brown haired man.

He stood silently watching the battle.

"And there you have it folks, the winner is Team Ultra Burst advancing to the Semi Finals!"

Everyone looked.

"We..We won!" Kyohei jumped out of his seat.

Ruka entered with a smile on her face.

"I did it guys, were going onto the Semi Finals!"

"The next match in the Quarterfinals is The Dimension Deities vs Cardfight Counter!"

The weird man was helping Kyohei prepare his deck.

"So, why am I here, my time is being wasted, I'm going to leave now."

The weird mans wife stops him.

"I don't think so, if you want to leave you have to-"

The weird man stands.

"Now now, calm down there is no need for a fight do we?"

She immediately changes her personality.

"Oh Of Course!" Jumping to near him.

"And a two zero sweep for The Dimension Deities, moving onto the Semi Finals!"

Ruka stands on the table.

"Alright, if we want to win, we must face Dimension Deities in the final round."

The Second seed quarterfinals began.

"What an Upset, The Impacts take down Team Acid in a two to one victory!"

"And we were all hoping Team Acid is able to advance, but taken down by The Impacts."

Ruka looks at the chart.

"Looks like we will be against The Impacts again tomorrow."

"And there we have it folks a two zero victory for The Chain Reaction!"

The MC cleared his throat.

"Alright, for tomorrow, will be the Semi Finals of the Regional Knock-out Stages, and the first match will be The Dimension Deities vs The Chain Reaction!"

"Alright team, I will start, then Kiba will go, and if we have too Kyohei you will be third."

Kyohei worked on the deck with his new cards.

The door opened with the weird man, and the brown haired man.

"Sorry, he will also be our roomate for the tournament, however I want Kyohei to sleep next to me."

Kyohei tried to sleep as far as possible from the man.

 _KYOHEI'S DREAM..._

Kyohei's worst nightmare was losing Ruka to a friend..

He sees Ruka with Teru again.

They both laugh at their jokes.

"Teru..I just wanted to say that..I lo-"

Kyohei immediately woke up falling off the bed head first.

The weird man sleep talked.

"Why I must, love is amazing, oh yes!"

Kyohei grabbed his deck and went outside.

When he went outside, Ruka who seemed to have woken hours before was sitting outside in that same white outfit back at camp.

She heard the door creak, but didn't look towards it, as she knew who was coming.

"Kyohei.. I've been waiting outside in the cold..for very long."

"What do you mean, left alone?" Kyohei asks getting up on the table.

Ruka's face immediately turns red.

"N-no of course not you dummy! I didn't bring a jacket with me!" She lies.

Kyohei laughs,

"I can't believe we made it this far, I hope we don't lose against the team from our Group Stage.."

"I hope we don't." Ruka smiles

The confetti pops.

"Welcome to the Regional Knock-out Semi Finals, where our first match will be The Dimension Deities, vs The Chain Reactions!"

Everyone claps, while Team Ultra Burst were getting ready for their match today.

"Alright let the battle begin!"

The weird man walked inside the waiting room Team Ultra Burst was in.

"Alright, my wife and I bought some nice cold drinks for ya'll so you guys would get some good luck!"

Kyohei grabbed a drink and popped it open.

"It says...Clementine?"

"Ahh yes a type of fruit, similar to oranges, but different in a way."

"The Dimension Deities take down the Chain Reactions in game one!" The MC said while Team Ultra Burst were watching through their room.

As they were preparing themselves, suddenly..The MC yells in the mic really really loudly.

"OHH WHAT AN UPSET, THE CHAIN REACTIONS TAKE GAME TWO AND NOW WE GO INTO THE FINAL CARDFIGHT!"

"What even happened!" Kyohei trying to clean the drink he spilled.

"It seems like the Chain Reactions are a group of people who use Ride Chain decks, and the Dimension Deities are the Nova Grapplers deck." The weird man thought.

"Of course, they must have found a weakness to the Beast Deity Deck, and used it which was a success!" His wife added.

The third and final battle began.

"Stride Generation, Ethics Buster Catastrophe!"

Back and Forth, it almost seems like The Beast Deity deck is similar to the aqua force clan, and both players sat at exactly five damage.

"Both players are on fire right now, could this turn be the last?!"

The guy playing for The Chain Reaction responded.."FINAL TURN!"

"So..we won't even face the Dimension Deities?!"

"Stride Generation, Super Giant of Light, Enigman Crossray!"

The Dimension Deities saw a light shining.

Crossray attacked the Vanguard.

"I wo-"

A shield protected it from going through.

"Perfect Guard!"

Everyone cheered.

"Amazing, he was able to deflect Enigman Crossray's attack!" The MC shouted.

"Dang these guys are no joke." Kyohei complimented.

"Yes, Kyohei there are no joke!" The weird man added trying to make people laugh.

"Oh and as expected the Dimension Deities are advancing on to the Regional Knock-out Finals!"

"They..somehow won!"

"Our next match after break will be, The Impacts vs Team Ultra Burst!"

Ruka got excited, and got on the table.

"Alright, Kiba you are going up first, then I will go up!"

During the Break, Team Ultra Burst spent time trying to train for their semi final match.

Ruka looks at her watch.

"They should be here any minut-"

"Were here!"

The weird man and his wife came in with some food.

"Wow what is this?!"

"Its from a food place near here, good luck on your match!"

"Alright, welcome back folks, for our last semi finals match, now we have The Impacts vs Team Ultra Burst!"

"From the side of The Impacts, will be Kanji Sakamoto, and from the side Team Ultra Burst, will be Kiba Tsukumoto!"

Both players got ready.

"Nice to see you again, Kiba. Last time you beat me, but this time things will be different!"

"Battle Begin!"

"Stand Up, My Vanguard!"

"I attack with Lionetter!"

"Woah Kanji put Kiba at five damage!"

"However, Kanji himself is also at five damage.."

"Final Turn!"

"Ride Shiranui Oboro!"

"Stride Generation, Mujinlord!"

"Dominate, Lionetter!"

"Dominate? What is Dominate?!"

"Lionetter gains 4000 PWR, attack the Vanguard!"

"Wha-NOO!"

KANJI: DAMAGE 6 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

GAME OVER, WINNER KIBA TSUKUMOTO!

"There it is folks, the winner for game one is Kiba Tsukumoto of Team Ultra Burst!"

Everyone cheered.

"Well, we did it!" Ruka cheered as Kiba walks inside their room.

The weird man and his wife claps.

The brown haired man smiles a little.

"Our second match will be Jean Sakamoto vs Ruka Tohru."

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"I ride, Breathing Dragon."

"I ride, Iunbot..attack!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 0 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 1

"I ride Maricica, I call Lucamia, and Lucamia attacks!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 1 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 1

"My Vanguard will attack!"

"I guard the attack."

"I draw, and ride Uru Buster, call Lionetter."

"Lionetter attack the Vanguard!"

JEAN: DAMAGE 1 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 2

The weird man taps Kyohei on the shoulders.

"Come outside I want to talk!"

"Uru Buster!"

"Guard!"

The weird man finds a table to sit with Kyohei.

"Kyohei, Lets talk about Love."

Kyohei immediately fell in an uncomfortable position.

"But..why are we talking about this now.." Kyohei asked.

"I know that you are in love with someone, I'll tell you how I met my loved one!"

"Alright.." Kyohei frowns.

The weird man explains his love story, and gave him tips on how to get girls.

"While they are good tips sir, I have tried and failed five times already, and none of it seems to work."

The weird man gets an angry expression.

He stands up and walks over to Kyohei.

"Keep trying, your only at five damage, try one more time, you will see Kyohei it will work, IT WILL WORK!"

"The winner is Ruka Tohru of Team Ultra Burst, and they will be advancing onto the Final rounds of the Knock-out Stages!"

When Kyohei returned to the waiting room, everyone was cheering on how they won.

Ruka grabbed Kyohei's hand.

"Come on!"

Tomorrow was the final match of the Regional Qualifiers for the big stage, the National Qualifiers.

 **NEXT STORY**

"Alright folks, this is the final match of the Regional Qualifying Tournament, The Dimension Deities who had a close game yesterday, vs Team Ultra Burst!"

"It's finally time, we either win it or lose."

"Kiba what is wrong with you!"

The battle ended in a matter of minutes.

"KIBA!"

Team Ultra Burst reach the finals against tournament favorites The Dimension Deities, however Kiba underestimated them, and might be defeated. Will Kiba be able to win this match? What about Kyohei's new deck? Find out next time on..

Your VANGUARD!

 **Chapter 5: Regional Knock-out stages**

 **THE END**

Note from author- Season 1 is nearing the end of its journey, only seven more chapters, and a bonus season 1 chapter.

-Ino Lovex


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Regional Finals**

"Alright folks, today is the day, we start the Regional Finals!"

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"We have The Dimension Deities vs Team Ultra Burst, and starting is Shota Hanamura vs Kiba Tsukumoto!"

 _Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parens, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!_

Both players get ready, and Kiba stretches his gloves.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Beast Deity White Tiger!"

"Stealth Dragon, Madoi!"

"The first turn to Shota!"

"Draw, and ride Beast Deity Herarti Destroyer, move back Tiger, and my turn is over."

"Draw, I ride Seizui, and Madoi supports so he can attack!"

"Draw trigger, and I end my turn."

SHOTA: DAMAGE 1 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 0

"I draw, and I will ride Beast Deity Hatred Chaos, then I call Brainie Papio."

"Brainie Papio will attack!"

SHOTA: DAMAGE 1 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 1

"White Tiger will support, and Hatred Chaos will attack!"

"I don't guard."

"Trigger check, Nothing, I will end my turn."

SHOTA: DAMAGE 1 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 2

"I draw, and ride Genkai, and I also call Fuurai."

"Fuurai will attack!"

"I guard!"

"Genkai with support from Madoi!"

"No guard!"

"Critical Trigger, all effects to Genkai!"

SHOTA: DAMAGE 3 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 2

"I draw, And ride Beast Deity, Ethics Buster!"

"I call!"

"Hatred Chaos will attack by itself."

SHOTA: DAMAGE 3 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 3

"Supported by White Tiger, go Ethics Buster!"

"I guard!"

"Heh..Twin Drive, Draw trigger power to Brainie Papio, and I draw, Second check, a critical trigger, all effects to Brainie Papio!"

"Brainie Papio, will attack!"

SHOTA: DAMAGE 3 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

"I end my turn."

"I ride, Shiranui Oboro!"

"Release the Generation Zone, Mujinlord!"

"Oboro's skill, Dominate Hatred Chaos, and gain 4000 PWR. Hatred Chaos will attack!"

SHOTA: DAMAGE 4 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

"Now Madoi supports, go Mujinlord!"

"Perfect guard!"

"Triple Drive, first check...Second check. third check, Heal Trigger, power to Fuurai Heal one damage."

SHOTA: DAMAGE 4 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 4

"Fuurai will attack!"

SHOTA: DAMAGE 5 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 4

"My turn is over."

Shota smiled, thinking of a plan to destroy Kiba.

"Stride Generation, come on out, Ethics Buster Catastrophe!"

Ruka started to get concerned for Kiba.

"Kyohei, you might have to fight in the last match if we have too."

"Attack, Catastrophe!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Stand, Chaos, and Papio, and attack!"

"No..NOO!"

SHOTA: DAMAGE 5 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: SHOTA HANAMURA!

"And The Dimension Deities take down Team Ultra Burst in game one!"

"Game two will be Sato Tatsumi vs Ruka Tohru!"

"Now Stand Up, My Vanguard!"

"Beast Deity Riot Horn."

"Silver Thorn Beast Tamer Emile!"

"Ruka will have the first turn!"

"I draw, and I ride Silver Thorn Breathing Dragon, and I end my turn."

"I draw, and I ride Beast Deity, Blank Marsh, and move Riot Horn to rear guard, and Marsh will attack!"

SATO: DAMAGE 0 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 1

"I end my turn."

"Draw, and I ride, Maricica, I call Lucamia, and Zelma."

"Zelma supports, Lucamia attacks!"

SATO: DAMAGE 1 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 1

"Now my Vanguard!"

"I don't guard."

"Draw Trigger, and I end."

SATO: DAMAGE 2 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 1

"I draw, and I ride, Brainie Papio, and call Hatred Chaos, and Max Beat!"

"Hatred Chaos will attack with support from Riot Horn against the Vanguard."

SATO: DAMAGE 2 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 2

"Supported by Max Beat, Brainie Papio!"

SATO: DAMAGE 2 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 3

"Counterblast, Hatred Chaos stands, and Riot Horn also stands since Chaos standed!"

"Now Chaos attack!"

SATO: DAMAGE 2 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 4

"And that is my turn."

"I draw, and I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Tamer, Luquier."

"I call Irina, and Clemens to rear guard."

"This her..Pale Moon formation.."

Kyohei remembers back at school how Ruka beat him using this formation of the Pale Moon clan.

 _One Critical Trigger!_ " Kyohei remembers.

"Zelma supports Lucamia will attack, skill of Zelma, Lucamia to the soul, Maricica will come out!"

SATO: DAMAGE 3 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 4

"Now supported by Emile, Luquier will attack!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Emile's skill..I send another Luquier, Lucamia, and Colette to the soul, now Twin drive, stand trigger I stand Zelma and power to Maricica, second check draw trigger power to Maricica I draw."

"Now Zelma supports go Maricica!"

SATO: DAMAGE 4 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 4

"Now The Limit Break of Luquier, she comes out!"

"Luquier will attack!"

SATO: DAMAGE 5 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 4

"I end my turn."

"I draw, and Ride Beast Deity Ethics Buster!"

"Stride Generation, Beast Deity Ethics Buster Catastrophe!"

"Now for my series of attack, go Hatred Chaos!"

SATO: DAMAGE 5 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 5

"Now Catastrophe!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Triple drive, first check...second check...third check..."

"Brainie Papio!"

"Generation Guard!"

Sato failed to get any attack through but one.

"I end my turn.."

"Stride Generation!"

"Mystique Luquier!"

"Now go Mystique Luquier!"

"Gahh I can't guard.."

"One critical trigger!"

SATO: DAMAGE 6 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 5

GAME OVER, WINNER: RUKA TOHRU!

"Amazing, Team Ultra Burst ties the final series and only one more match to go!"

Kyohei gets ready for the last and final match of the tournament with his new and refined deck.

"Good luck Kyohei!" The weird man waved at him wishing Kyohei the best of luck in the final rounds.

"Alrighty folks, this is the final match of the Regional Qualifiers and it will be Akira Kouhai, vs Kyohei Saito!"

"Good luck Kyohei!" Ruka smiled like she did on the first day.

"The final match between The Dimension Deities vs Team Ultra Burst begins now!"

"Stand up!"

"The."

"Vanguard!"

"Beast Deity Riot Horn!"

"Fullbau Brave!"

Everyone on Kyohei's team was surprised.

"A new unit huh?"

"Akira has the first turn!" The MC shouts.

"I draw, and I ride Beast Deity Max Beat, and end my turn."

"I draw, and I ride Pitch Black Sage Charon, and I call Darkstar Trumpeter."

"He really is using new cards!"

"Darkstar Trumpeter will attack."

AKIRA: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 0

"Now Charon!"

"I don't guard the attack."

"Nothing..I will end my turn."

AKIRA: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 0

"I draw, and I ride Beast Deity Damned Leo, and call Brainie Papio!"

"Supported by Riot Horn, go Brainie Papio!"

AKIRA: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1

"Now Damned Leo!"

"I will guard the attack."

"Stand Trigger, all effects to Brainie Papio, and with Riot Horn's skill, he also stands, now attack!"

AKIRA: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"That will be my turn.."

"I draw, and I ride Blaster Dark Revenger, and call Macha, and Dorint."

"Blaster Dark's counterblast Brainie Papio retires, and Dorint will attack your Vanguard!"

AKIRA: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"Now Fullbau will support in Blaster Dark Revenger to attack your Vanguard!"

"I don't think so, Rescue Bunny and Herariti destroyer shall guard."

"Drive check, Draw trigger, I give the power to Macha and I draw one card, and Macha will attack."

AKIRA: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"Things have really turned around, and Kyohei is in a huge lead!" Ruka observed.

"Alright, I draw and I ride Strongest Beast Deity Ethics Buster Extreme, in addition I call Hatred Chaos, Desert Gator, Scarlet Bird, and Dragotwist!"

Kyohei sees the formation of the Beast Deity Nova Grapplers deck.

"Now Riot Hort supports, and go Hatred Chaos!

AKIRA: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

"Then Scarlet Bird supports for Dragotwist to attack!"

"I don't guard.."

AKIRA: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

"Now Go Ethics Buster Extreme!"

"Perfect Guard."

"Twin Drive, cool a grade one, Hatred stands and Riot also stands, and second check awesome a critical trigger giving all effects to Hatred Chaos!"

"This could be it folks, Kyohei Saito could end up losing here!"

"Now attack Hatred Chaos!"

"I guard!"

Ruka sighs in relief.

"You can do this Kyohei!"

"I draw, and I ride the Vanguard, Blaster Dark Diablo!"

"Stride Generation, Dark Knight Efnysien, and his skill retire Dorint and my Vanguard gains 7000 PWR, then the skill of Fullbau Brave, I sent him to the soul, and I add any card with Blaster in its name, and I will get Phantom Blaster Dragon, and I call the Knight of Darkness Rugos, Blaster Dagger, and replace Macha with Badhabh Caar, and with Badhabh Caar's skill, come on out, True Black Sage Charon."

"Now with support from Charon, Badhabh caar will attack!"

"I don't guard, Damage check a Draw Trigger, power and draw."

AKIRA: DAMAGE 5 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

"Then Dagger supports, Efnysien attack!"

"I will drop one card to completely guard against it!"

"It's time for a triple drive check, first check, second check a draw trigger, I give the power to Rugos and I draw one card, third check.."

"Now Rugos strike down Hatred Chaos!"

"That will be the end of my turn."

"Alright, I draw, and Stride Generation Ethics Buster Catastrophe!"

Kiba starts to get worried.

"Oh boy, he is going to be in lots of trouble."

"Now I call Brainie Papio, and then Riot Horn supports for Papio to strike!"

AKIRA: DAMAGE 5 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"I ain't done yet, Scarlet Bird will support go Dragotwist!"

"I will guard with Abyss Freezer and Goulart."

"Fine, then Catastrophe!"

"Young Skull Witch Neimain!"

"Tsch, Triple drive, and look at that all of them were grade ones!"

Their entire team had the face of fear.

"Oh no..Kyohei!" Ruka trying to shout, realizing this could be the end of their match.

"Brainie Papio, and Riot Horn, then Dragotwist."

"Dragotwist attack!"

"Intercept."

"Go Brainie Papio!"

"I..don't guard.."

"Kyohei NOO!"

Suddenly Ruka and Kyohei became one, and whatever Kyohei saw was what Ruka also saw.

"Damage check.." A card shined in green light.

"Abyss Goulart, a Heal Trigger!"

"Your lucky, I will end my turn then.."

Kyohei reached for his deck, and Ruka realized she somehow became one.

"I draw, and Stride Generation, Dark Dragon Phantom Blaster Diablo!"

"I call, and activate Phantom Blaster Diablo's skill, counterblast and he gains 10000 and a critical when I retire three of my units, then you get to choose whether I can retire your rear guards or not."

"I will not let you retire my rear guards!"

"Perfect, your decision has led to your demise Fear the black dragon! Since you denied to retire any unit, you cannot guard this attack!"

Everyone on the Dimension Deities dropped their mouth.

"WHAT!" They all yelled in surprise.

"Fly Phantom Blaster Diablo!"

AKIRA: DAMAGE 6 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!

"There we have it folks! The winner of this years Regional Tournament is Team Ultra Burst!"

Kyohei and his team cheered of winning their tournament.

"We did it!" Everyone shouted.

The audience cheered.

"As for your prize in first place, you will be seeded in the National Tournament where the big teams go to compete the best in the Nation." The MC explained.

"Do your best and hopefully you will win the National Tournaments too!"

"Go Team Ultra Burst!" One fan shouted almost falling off the stands.

The team decided to stay at a place near a beach for two nights.

"We finally did it! Part of our goal has been met, now I hope we can do well at National stage."

Everyone slept for the night..but Kyohei even after a happy moment he still cannot get over his fear..

 _Kyohei's dream..._

"Oh Team Ultra Burst was taken down by The Dimension Deities! Such a close match! Better luck next time!"

Kyohei saw Ruka crying to see us lose.

"No..I'm sorry I promise to be better!" He shouts seeing them go away farther and farther away.

"RUKA!"

He wakes up again, and heads outside under the moonlight.

"Why..why am I having these dreams?!" He asked himself crying in tears.

"Just why! We won regionals we should be happy! I just don't get it.."

Ruka peeks through the door to see Kyohei crying.

"Kyohei!" She yells running towards him.

"Are you okay, don't cry please it makes me sad." Ruka trying to comfort him.

"I just can't stop having these nightmares.."

Ruka sighs..

"I don't know why either, I still keep having these nightmares."

They both sat next to each other, and talking.

"Kyohei I just wanted to say...that I.."

"You what?"

"I..l-loved that I met you and being able to win a tournament together." Ruka blushes.

"Yeah I'm glad I met you too, its a long road ahead of us, but we will soon be one of the best!"

 **NEXT STORY**

"You gave up your entire life for this game?!"

"Mom, no please..!"

After Team Ultra Burst won the Regional Tournament, they sort of run into problems now that they are heading off to the national stage. Will Team Ultra Burst even compete in the National Stage? Find out next time on!

Your VANGUARD!

 **Chapter 6: Regional Finals**

 **THE END**

Note from Author- Before any of you guys ask, yes she was trying to confess, but failed because I had other plans for her. This is one of the shortest chapters, even though it features full cardfighting matches, only six more chapters..to go..oh man..

Character Bios:

Shota Hanamura: Cardfighter for The Dimension Deities

Makoto Tatsumi: Also a Cardfighter for the Dimension Deities

Akira Kouhai: Leader of the Dimension Deities


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey folks, if you didn't realize, I have decided to stop doing Card Bios, as they do take up time and also because I'm very lazy to do them, anyways enjoy the story!_

 **Chapter 7: Conflicts inside**

Kyohei and Meiko were out getting groceries.

"Thank you very much, have a nice day!" The Cashier waves goodbye.

Kyohei looks back when he was a child buying groceries with their parents.

 _"Kyohei look you will love this!"_ His mother gave him a drink, and Kyohei loved it.

Kyohei locks himself in his room and starts crying.

 _Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parens, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!_

More conflicts rose in the other team mates.

"Ruka, you can't live your life with this stupid game you love, you got to also enjoy the time you in your life!"

Kiba on the other hand deals with stress of losing in the finals match.

"I am the best, I am supposed to win, why did I lose!" Kiba shouted.

He throws his deck to the ground.

Kyohei walks to school and once again sees Teru and Ruka together.

"Why do I always have this feeling that those two..are...dating..." Kyohei thought trying not to notice.

Then the worst nightmare Kyohei had came true as he saw Ruka and Teru hugging each other.

Kyohei tried very hard not to notice, but couldn't stop.

"No..this can't be happening.."

Once he saw that Teru and Ruka were gone, he immediately ran to his homeroom class.

"Good Morning Class!" Mr. Hozumi was in a great mood.

Kyohei looked out the window and saw the dark things of his past.

"Why..I just..no..!"

A dark figure merged from the ground and Kyohei saw it.

The dark figure was looking straight at Kyohei and another one formed but not looking at him.

"What is that?" He asked Ruka.

Ruka looked outside, and the other dark figure looked right at her.

"Holy."

The school bell rings, and the dark figures run inside.

Ruka grabs Kyohei's hand and blasts to the clubroom.

"Can you explain to me what is going oooonnnn!"

They both hide in the club room.

"Shhh." She tried to make Kyohei be quiet then suddenly the door opened.

"You can't hide from me..." One of the figures had a familiar voice.

Kyohei jumped out.

"Who..are you?!"

He saw the dark figures and realized they looked alot like him and Ruka.

Another Figure appeared holding Kiba.

"Let me go you bastard!" Kiba trying to break free.

"You can't hide from us.." The figures all pulled out a Vanguard deck.

"Who are you!" Kyohei asked one last time.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm you and Your me!" Dark Kyohei laughed.

"Look at this, worthless parents, they are dead..DEAD!" He laughed even more.

Kyohei rages and the dark aura comes back.

"Say that again..."

"Alright I will say it again, WORTHLESS PARENTS, THEY ARE DE-"

Kyohei punches his otherself.

"Shut up!"

He laughs again

"You can't deny it can you?!" They were swallowed and thrown into a battlefield.

"Prove to me in a cardfight!"

Kyohei grabs his deck.

"Fine then lets have a fight!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard!"

"Fullbau Brave!" Kyohei shouted.

"Corongal Liberator!" Dark Kyohei laughed.

Ruka and Kiba fell.

"Its his old Paladins!"

"Tsch, I draw, and ride Pitch black sage Charon!"

"I will draw, and I ride Little Liberator Marron!"

"He is..using his old clan.."

"Attack!"

DARK KYOHEI: DAMAGE 0 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1

"I end my turn!"

"Alright, draw and I ride Nightsaga Painter, and call Dark Night Maiden Macha, and Macha will strike down Marron!"

DARK KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1

"Go Nightsaga Painter!"

"No guard.."

"Drive check, Critical Trigger, all effects to Nightsaga."

DARK KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1

"I draw, and I will ride the Vanguard, Blaster Blade Liberator!"

A tear dropped.

"No..Please!"

"Counterblast, retire Macha, and call Bruno and Aglovale, and with Aglovale's skill I superior Physical Force Liberator Zorron, and using Zorron's skill, Come out Bluish Flame Liberator, Percival!"

"The power of the Gold Paladins is superior calling units, and they gain power from it..this was Kyohei's old clan before the evil corrupt." Ruka explained.

"Now Corongal supports go Aglovale!"

DARK KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"Now Bruno supports, Blaster Blade!"

"I don't guard.."

"Drive check, critical trigger, power to Percival, and critical with Blaster blade."

"Damage check, Draw Trigger, power to Nightsaga, I draw."

DARK KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

"Second check, Elixir Liberator heal trigger, Power to Nightsaga and I heal one point of Damage."

DARK KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"Tsch, Percival with support from Zorron will attack Nightsaga!"

"I will guard the attack!"

"Turn end."

"I draw, and ride the Vanguard, Blaster Dark Diablo!"

The Dark Figure of Kyohei laughed.

"So that is your new avatar huh?"

"I call, Dark Mage Badhabh Caar, with his skill, I superior call Darkheart Trumpeter."

"Now Trumpeter will support for Badhabh caar to attack!"

"I don't guard.."

"Damage check, Draw Trigger I give the power to my Vanguard, and I draw one card."

DARK KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

Ruka suddenly became one with Kyohei once more, and saw everything he saw.

"With support from Fullbau Brave, go Blaster Dark Diablo!"

The Dark Figure dropped a card.

"I don't think so, Perfect Guard."

"Twin Drive, first check a stand trigger, power to Macha I will stand Badhabh Caar, now for the second check..."

"Now Macha will attack Percival, and Badhabh Caar will attack Aglovale!"

Kyohei retired the front line on The dark figure's field.

"You might think your beating someone else, but all you are doing is facing against your own self!"

"I ride the Vanguard, Liberator Monarch Sanctuary Alfred!

"No..Not that card..why!"

The dark figure laughs.

"Why? Because I am you and you are-"

"SHUT UP ABOUT THAT!"

Ruka no longer saw what Kyohei sees and a dark aura surrounds him.

"Kyohei no!"

The bond shatters.

"Limit break, sending all my units to the deck and superior call, come out Bruno, Corongal, Zorron, Phallon, and Regulation Liberator Aglovale!"

"Now attack Aglovale!"

"No guard, damage check.."

DARK KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

"Then Phallon!"

"Damage check..."

DARK KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"Go, Alfred!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Twin Drive, first check, second check.."

"I draw, and RELEASE THE GENERATION ZONE!"

The dark figure notices something different.

"Oh what is this? Another me?" The dark figure bursts into laughing again.

"You will pay for that, Dark Dragon, Phantom Blaster Diablo!"

He starts laughing again.

"Seriously? this is all you got?"

"I flip over another card, and Phantom Blaster Diablo attack!"

"Perfect guard.."

"Triple drive, First check, critical trigger, all effects to Badhabh caar, second check Heal trigger, power to Badhabh caar, I heal a point of damage, and third check..."

DARK KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

"Now Darkheart Supports, Badhabh Caar will attack!"

"I don't think so! Alwira, and Epona will guard the attack!"

"Macha attack, Aglovale!"

"Lucky Charmy will guard."

Ruka sees the devastation on Kyohei's face.

"No..I couldn't finish him off!" The dark aura surrounds him more, and his eyes glow red.

"Kyohei..No!"

"Oh I see, You can't finish me off, guess what I am you!"

"Draw, and Stride Generation, Bluish Flame True Liberator, Holy Flame, and his skill, counterblast and I look at the top three, I will call Blaster Blade Liberator, and send the other two to drop zone."

"Now Aglovale attack Macha!"

"I don't..guard."

"Alrighty, Go Holy Flame strike down Blaster Dark Diablo!"

"Generation Guard, and I will add more to the shield."

"Triple Drive, first check, second check...third check.."

"Blaster Blade!"

"Goulart, and Abyss Freezer."

"You have managed too guard my attacks.."

Kyohei takes a deep breath.

"You know you are right..I just can't let the things go on the way they should.."

"Ruka...I've got a lot of things to talk about.."

The dark figure puts on a poker face.

"Even though you are me, and I am you..I still need to end this battle, FINAL TURN!" Kyohei shouted making the dark aura disappear.

"Release the Generation zone..Come forth from the darkness and bring me your sword that leads to destiny!"

The Dark figure smiles.

"Stride Generation!"

"Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster Diablo, skill I retire Badhabh Caar, and I call Another Badhabh caar to call, Rugos."

"Now Rugos will strike Aglovale!"

"I don't guard."

"Supported by Fullbau brave, Spectral Blaster Diablo!"

The Dark Figure stands there.

"Triple Drive, First check, Grim Reaper, all effects to Spectral Blaster Diablo, Second check, Death Feather Eagle all effects to Spectral Blaster Diablo, and Third check, Dead Crush Dragon!"

DARK KYOHEI: DAMAGE 6 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!

The battlefield disappears and they all appear in the club room.

The Figures stand there in silence.

"It's time, I have to take it all in, it's no fun, but you are me, and I am you Dark Figure.."

The Dark Figures nod their heads, and each of them transformed into a card.

"That was it, we had to overcome the dark sides of us, and accept the truth.."

"Well, that was interesting I'm going to go home now, I'm getting really really tired.."

"Ruka..would you stay with me for a bit longer.." Kyohei nervously asking.

She smiles. "Of course, anytime for you."

Kiba leaves and they both walk outside to table to sit on.

"Well here it is, my dark past.."

 _It really all began back in my younger days..I was always pretty shy, until I met this one girl...I always thought she was the love of my life, but soon later she rejected me, and I fell into sadness..The next year I decided to try a different girl, however she also rejected me, and I failed for a second time...The third girl ended up moving to Malaysia and I fell into deeper sadness, thinking there is no one there for me...then I did the mistake of doing the same thing, looking for the girl I desired most..and failed..my parents died, because of diseases, and I was depressed enough, that I wouldn't go to school, and locked myself in my room for hours..until I moved to Miyaji Academy...everything changed..._

After Kyohei gave his story, Ruka was crying.

"Oh Kyohei, that is so sad!" She tried to wipe away her tears.

"I don't feel comfortable even talking about this..but the dark figure made me let it go.."

"Hey about this, since you told me your dark past, I will tell you who I am in love with!"

"Well, to be honest I wouldn't really care..I don't think I know any third years.." Kyohei lied trying to hide it in.

Ruka took a deep breath.

"Alright..I will begin.."

 _My mother died from a disease and My Dad and I had to start living alone together. He was strict and didn't like Vanguard in general, and made me study all day..I too also wanted to find someone to share my feelings with, even though I hang out with lots of boys in general. My dad got a lot more stricter, and he did something horrible..he made my life more stressful, and until my first day of the third year...I picked up a card and read it..._

"That card..Was it Blaster Blade?"

Ruka nods.

"How did you remember? Oh wait you were the one that dropped it."

They both laughed about it.

"You know Kyohei..I've been thinking about it, We should go to another training camp with the three of us, to train really really hard for National stages."

They both nod.

"And my dad...kicked me out of my house...would it be okay if...I sleepover please?"

"I will ask Meiko, and let her now."

Meiko was really happy to hear Ruka coming inside.

"Yes Yes PLEASE!" She begged, and Ruka came inside.

"Well, don't go doing weird things with Kyohei!"

She smiles. "We won't, I was kicked out so you are fine."

"Why were you.."

She presses her finger on her lips.

"Lets not talk about that..."

They both go upstairs..

"They are probably going to d-"

Kyohei comes downstairs making a tent.

"Why are you making a tent, were not camping!"

"It's a place where she could sleep, so no one is suspicious of each other at all.."

Kyohei finishes up and goes inside his room, and pulls out the card received from the Dark Figure.

"Yes..." He put the card on his chest.

"Let us win the National Stages!"

 **NEXT STORY**

"What...Another trip?"

"Oh come on, its to prepare for the national stages plus we got the weird man coming along too!"

Team Ultra Burst prepare for National Stages by going to another camp one more time..except they go with the weird man with his wife, and the brown haired man. Will they be trained enough to win? Find out next time on!

Your VANGUARD!

 **Chapter 7: Conflicts inside  
** **THE END**

Note from author- This chapter you could say is one of those "filler" ones and it doesn't seem like it really contributes to the story, but it kinda does. The story was based off of one of my favorite video games on how you have to learn the dark and negative thoughts of yourself even though it sucks.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Preparing for National Stages.**

"Alright lets go on a trip!"

"Seriously another trip!?"

"Don't worry, its only the three of us, and more people!" Ruka jumps off the table.

"So..pack you bags and lets go!"

Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parents, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!

Meiko also went along the trip.

"So who are we going with?" Meiko was curious as she only saw four people in Kiba's van including him.

"The weird red haired man decided to help us prep for the national tournament, because its going to be huge, and very hard." Kyohei then sees a car next to them, and their car seat window went down, and the red haired man's face was the first thing they saw.

"Aloha!" He shouted.

Kiba angrily put the car seat window down. "This ain't Hawaii bastard!" He sped up, but they soon followed up.

"How about Alola!" The weird man shouted again.

Kiba raged.

"Shut up!"

Kiba and the weird man all rushed to their site.

"Alola! It is such a beautiful day outside!"

Kyohei looks around.

"I never knew you guys oqned a Beach House."

His wife came in drinks.

"We use this place to train, a lot and of course, having fun!"

Kyohei grabbed the card formed by the Dark Figure.

"Uhh..would you mind if you took a look at this?" Kyohei nervously gave him the card.

He took the card and was impressed.

"Wow amazing! Where did you get such a thing Kyohei!"

"Oh I found a shop and it had lots of junk and bought it for a cheap price.." Kyohei tries to lie.

The mans face grew serious.

"Where exactly did you get this..clearly it wasn't from an ordinary shop.."

"A shop in the district!"

The weird man stood up, and grabbed the card with his fingers.

"Well, if you say so..."

He drops the card in Kyohei's hand.

"How about we try it out in a card fight, I would love to be your opponent!"

Ruka sits down to watch.

"Hey you, I will also love to help." She smiles also getting into a fight.

"Alright Stand Up The Vanguard!"

"Fullbau Brave."

"Battleraizer!"

"Nova Grapplers?"

THE WEIRD MAN'S WIFE: DAMAGE 4 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 4

"Now attack Luquier!"

"Damage check, a Heal trigger."

THE WEIRD MAN: DAMAGE 0 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"Now Gold Rutile, attack the Vanguard!"

"I don't guard, damage check.."

THE WEIRD MAN: DAMAGE 0 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: THE WEIRD MAN!

Kiba laughed.

"You didn't even deal a single damage to him!" Kiba laughed even more.

"Okay then how about you face me this time, Kiba." The weird man grabbed a different deck.

"Alright you are on!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"Battleraizer!"

"Stealth Dragon Madoi!"

THE WEIRD MAN'S WIFE: DAMAGE 6 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 5

"That was..really really intense.."

"Go Mujinlord!"

"I will nullify the attack!"

"I ride Mr. Invincible!

THE WEIRD MAN: DAMAGE 0 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: THE WEIRD MAN!

"What..he is too good.."

He chuckles "Lets take a break now."

Another car comes by, and the brown haired man comes with his friend with yellow hair.

"Ahh there you are, we were just training these young fellas."

"The brown haired man challenged Kyohei.

"I want a battle to test your strength."

Kyohei nervously accepts.

"Alright.." Kyohei grabbed his deck.

"Now Stand Up, The Vanguard!"

"Fullbau Brave!"

"Lizard Hero Undeux!"

The weird pops out.

"Oi Kyohei has the first turn!"

"I draw, and I ride Pitch Black Sage Charon, and my turn is over."

The man draws his card.

"I ride Spear of the Flame Dragon, Tahr, and I call Flame Of Tranquility Aermo."

"Now Aermo supports, Tahr attacks!"

"I don't guard.."

"Drive check, Critical Trigger, I give all the effects to my Vanguard."

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2 VS BROWN-HAIRED MAN: DAMAGE 0

"I draw, and I ride, Blaster Dark, and I call Dark Night Maiden, Macha!"

"Macha will attack Tahr."

"I don't guard.."

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2 VS BROWN-HAIRED MAN: DAMAGE 1

"Now Blaster Dark!"

"I guard.."

"Drive check...and my turn is over."

"I draw, and I ride the Vanguard, Emperor Dragon Knight, Nehalem, in addition I also call Armor of the Flame Dragon Bahr, and Berserk Lord Dragon."

"Now Undeux Supports, go Bahr!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3 VS BROWN-HAIRED MAN: DAMAGE 1

"Then Aermo supports, Nehalem strike!"

"I will guard the attack!"

"Drive check, oh look at that a critical trigger I give it all to Berserk Lord Dragon, and he will attack."

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS BROWN-HAIRED MAN: DAMAGE 1

"I draw, and I ride Blaster Dark Diablo, calling Nightsaga Painter, and Dark Heart Trumpeter."

The man looks at the field.

"Stop..I am going to stop fighting you now."

"What..why."

"You are weak..very very weak to be competing in the National Stages."

Kyohei was angered.

"What did you just say.."

"I'll say it again, you are weak."

Kyohei enrages and a dark aura envelopes around him.

"Kyohei..not again!"

The man notices something strange.

"You call me weak?! I will show you, Darkheart supports for Nightsaga to attack!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS BROWN-HAIRED MAN: DAMAGE 2

"Then Brave supports, go Blaster Dark!"

"I guard!"

"Twin drive, first check draw trigger, power to Blaster Dark Diablo, I draw a card, and second check, Critical Trigger, all effects to Blaster Dark."

"Damage check..."

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS BROWN-HAIRED MAN: DAMAGE 4

"Macha attack!"

"Guard.."

"Face it, you are still weak, even getting angry isn't going to help, why don't you try and get stronger before challenging me, because all I did was waste my time, FINAL TURN!"

"Now I ride the Vanguard, Dragonic Overlord the Legend!"

The dark aura leaves, and Kyohei stands there.

"Now Attack!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 6 VS BROWN-HAIRED MAN: DAMAGE 4

GAME OVER, WINNER: BROWN-HAIRED MAN!

"You failed to prove me that your strong, you and your team should probably just drop out, at nationals they do this big time."

Kyohei clenched his fist.

The dark aura surrounds him, and the man noticed something strange.

"Oh, I see your going to use a different power to surpass me, how about it one more game and we will see who is really strong!"

Ruka is about to start crying again.

"Stand Up, The Vanguard!"

The weird man smiles.

"This is all going according to plan."

"Now Dragonic Overlord The Legend attack!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS BROWN-HAIRED MAN: DAMAGE 3

"I end my turn.."

"FINAL TURN!"

The brown-haired man smiles.

Kyohei picks up the card from the Dark Figure.

"Stride Generation, Dark Dragon Distress Dragon!"

The man saw a huge dragon with a trident.

"Skill, counterblast and soulblast I retire all of my rear guards, in addition all of your Rear guards are retired too!"

"What?!" The brown haired man was shocked.

"And since more than six were retired, countercharge, soulcharge, and My Vanguard gains 20000 PWR, then he will attack!"

The man stands there.

"Triple Drive, First check...Second check Grim Reaper all effects to Distress, and Third Check, Death Feather Eagle, all effects to Distress!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS BROWN-HAIRED MAN: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!

The weird man claps.

"Amazing, performance. I think you will be alright at the National Stages!"

"What..that..was it?"

"Yes, we brought our cruel friend here to make you angry and show how strong you really are!" The weird man yawns.

"Lets get sleep now.." And he falls to the floor.

 _Kyohei's dream..._

"Burn this world to ashes, ETERNAL FLAME!"

The fire spread throughout, and Kyohei couldn't save one person.

"No..NOO!"

He instantly woke up, and went outside like usual.

The moon was shining out on the beach.

Kyohei took a deep breath.

Ruka who also woke up went outside next to Kyohei.

"Kyohei...was it another.."

Kyohei nods his head knowing what she was going to say.

"I'm sorry..I also keep having those too.."

The weird man sits and looks at them.

"Ahh lovebirds.." He chuckles.

They start lying about the nightmares they had.

"Well, after one match, I dreamt of something weird, like A card coming alive and destroying life."

"Oh that sounds terrible!"

The brown haired man also woke up.

"Why Good Night my friend."

He just sits down and looks outside where Kyohei and Ruka were.

"And then the Ocean swallowed me whole!" Ruka yells making expressions.

"Kids..oh I remember.." The weird man walked over to the kitchen and found a card.

"Why what is this!"

He picked up the card and noticed a dark aura.

"I better not give this to him.."

He dropped the card, and it fell out onto the ground.

Kyohei and Ruka come back inside, and Kyohei notices a card on the ground.

"Hey what is this?" The weird man stops him.

"No, don't touch that!"

The weird man swiped the card from Kyohei.

"You can't have this card.." The weird man puts his most serious face on.

"What!? Why no-"

The man rips the card up.

"It's too dangerous, and filled with the power of something very very dangerous."

Kyohei nods his head.

"Anyways lets go to the Beach!"

Kyohei looked around the beach for things unusual.

"Hmm here is a seashell, an-"

Somebody grabbed his arm.

"Oh come on, Kyohei this is your idea of fun?! He heard a familiar voice.

"R-Ruka what are yo-"

She took Kyohei into the clear, blue water.

"I don't like the water." Kyohei tries to leave, but Ruka grabs him again and swims underwater.

Kyohei trying to get air saw something unusual underwater while swimming.

A card was shining under a rock.

Kyohei picked up the card, and went up to the surface.

"Huh.."

Ruka also went up to the surface.

"What is that Kyohei?" Ruka swims over to see that card.

"It's just a blank card I found.."

Kyohei and Ruka go back to the house.

"Alola! What do we have here!"

"Right..Here is the card.." Kyohei gives the man the blank card he found underwater.

"Hm..I see, a Blank card..I wonder what this even means." He observed the card even more.

"Ahh I okay, this card is one of the rarest you can ever find, basically anything can appear, but it depends on the future, and you will be the one in control." The weird man points to Kyohei.

"T-The Future?"

He held the blank card up in the air.

The man's wife came in.

"And the card will show it's power at the right time."

"How about we try it?"

Kiba runs to the man.

"I want to fight you, I am going to kick your ass this time!"

The man laughs.

"Alright, don't disappoint me."

While everyone else were paying attention to the fight, Ruka grabs Kyohei's hand and they run outside where no one could see them.

"Why are you dragging me this time.."

"I want to fight you Kyohei, I want to see how much you have improved."

"Stand Up!"

"The."

"VANGUARD!"

KIBA: DAMAGE 3 VS THE WEIRD MAN: DAMAGE 5

"Now, Dominate!"

"Uh oh, I think I am in big trouble here, lets see.."

"Attack!"

"I guard the attack."

"Now Mujinlord!"

The weird man drops his entire hand.

"Ahh you beat me, man you have really improved over night."

"I beat him!" Kiba jumps around.

The weird man looks around.

"Why where is Kyohei, and Ru-"

He tells everyone to follow him quietly.

"Shh, I think I know where they are."

RUKA: DAMAGE 5 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 6

"Hmm..you still have a lot more to learn." Smiling she sits down on the sand.

Kyohei also yawns.

"I am getting pretty..sleeeeeppy..." Kyohei dozes off.

"Is she going too?" The weird man was getting really excited.

Ruka's face went red.

"He's sleeping.." Ruka starts breathing heavily, looking at the part where she accidentally kissed.

 _"Kyohei noo!" Ruka yells._

 _She grabs Kyohei but accidentally kisses him._

 _Ruka blushes then backs off._

"Kyohei..I've always wanted to say this...I'm sorry.."

She closes her eyes and kisses him.

The weird man was filled with happiness, and runs back inside.

"Oh what a JOY!" He starts partying.

Ruka goes a long distance away, and sleeps on the beach.

"I've never seen this moment myself ever!"

 _Kyohei's dream..._

"I'm sorry Kyohei.." Ruka went up to his face.

"W-wait WAIT!" Kyohei woke up and realized he was sleeping on the beach.

Ruka saw Kyohei waking up, and saw him touching his lips.

"Something feels...odd.." He keeps touching his lips thinking of what it was.

"K-Kyohei you're awake." Ruka also gets up, who slept outside under the moonlight.

Kyohei smiles."Good Morning."

The sun rose, and everyone packed their bags.

"Well, I had a pleasant night, I wish you guys the best at Nationals, and hopefully you guys can win."

Kyohei bowed.

"No, Thank you, even though it was two nights, I know I have gotten stronger."

The brown haired man nodded.

"Well then Kyohei, Ruka, and Kiba...I wish you all the best of luck, and Kyohei, about that card I ripped up.." The weird man gives him the card in perfect shape.

"Here you go, good luck and have fun!"

"Thank you, we will surely do our best!"

 **NEXT STORY**

"HELLOOOOO and welcome to the beginning of the National Tournament!" The mc shouts and the crowd gets excited.

"Now we have four groups starting, and the teams will be randomly placed in one, and here it is!"

Kyohei looks up at the board, and Team Ultra Burst were put in Group A, and looks around and sees a bunch of teams they don't know.

"Now we begin the Groupstages!"

"It seems like there are four areas of Group Stages, and we happened to be in the main one."

"Welcome to the Group Stages for Group A, where our first match is, Team Ultra Burst, versus The Miserable Horror!"

Team Ultra Burst finally reaches the national stages, and is going up first against the team called The Miserable Horrors. Will they be able to make it past the group stages? Find out next time on

Your VANGUARD!

 **Chapter 8: Preparing for National Stages.  
** **THE END**

Note from author- Okay lets start off with a question, which real Vanguard character was shown in this chapter? Find out the answer next chapter!

I never planned for Ruka to actually do it this chapter, but decided to anyways, however its not a huge confession. If you didn't realize The Weird Man was Ren Suzugamori and his Wife Asaka Narumi(I am pretty sure it's not canon, but oh well..)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: National Valentines Day.**

"Our First Match in Group A will be Team Ultra Burst vs The Miserable Horrors!"

Kiba cracks his fists.

"I'm going up first, it's about time I start getting serious and kick ass." Kiba grabs his deck.

"Our contestants will be, Kiba Tsukumoto of Team Ultra Burst, vs Lori Haruka of The Miserable Horrors!"

Kiba puts up an evil face.

"I have learned a lot, and I will show you what I can do!"

 _Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parents, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!_

"Alrighty I ride, Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon, and attack, Genkai!"

LORI: DAMAGE 5 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

"Woah, Lori Haruka put Kiba Tsukumoto at Five damage!"

"Unfortunately for Lori, he is also sitting at five damage as well." The MC next to him sat.

Kiba bursts into laughter.

"Has anyone ever told you, that you can be defeated by your own rear guard?" Kiba asks.

Lori hesitates for a moment.

"N-not that I really know of..haha..whay are you saying!"

"I will show you, Stand Up, My AVATAR! Ride My Vanguard!"

Lori drops to the ground.

"Stride Generation...and Oboro's skill..DOMINATE, Deathscythe!"

"No..what is happening!"

"Dragonic Deathscythe attack Vowing Sword!"

"NOT THIS WAY!"

LORI: DAMAGE 6 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

"And there you have it folks, the winner of our first match is none other than Kiba Tsukumoto!"

"Great Job, Kiba you did great!"

Kyohei high fives Kiba.

"I'll be up next."

"Our next match will Kyohei Saito vs Kuzan Sanada!"

"May the best of luck win" Kuzan shuffles his deck.

"Battle Begin!"

"Stand Up!"

"The."

"VANGUARD!"

"Shining Knight Milius."

"Fullbau Brave!"

The entire team of the Miserable Horros were shocked against a Shadow Paladin user.

"Kuzan will have the first turn!"

"I draw, and ride Support Sorcerer of Damascus and end my turn."

"I draw, and I ride Darkheart Trumpeter, and attack."

KUZAN: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 0

"Alrighty, I draw, and I ride Knight of Twin Sword, and I call Knight of Enlightenment Albion, then Albion will attack!"

"I don't guard, damage check Stand Trigger..."

KUZAN: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1

"Now Twin Sword!"

"Grim Reaper will guard."

"Alright I end my turn."

"I draw, and I will ride Dark night Maiden, Macha and call Skull Witch Neimain, and Charon, and Charons skill, I reveal Dark Mage Badhabh Caar and I add Blaster Dark Diablo, then I discard one card."

"Neimain's skill, Counterblast and I drop and draw two cards, then Charon supports Neimain will attack."

"I don't guard..Damage check Draw Trigger, power to my Vanguard, and I draw."

KUZAN: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1

"Then Brave supports, go Macha!"

"I don't guard.."

"Drive check, and I get a Draw Trigger.."

"Alrighty, damage check..."

KUZAN: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1

"Okay I draw, and I ride Blue Sky Knight, Altmile!"

"Here it is, the ace card of Kuzan." Ruka closed her eyes.

"Kyohei, you can do this."

"I call Scouting Owl, and Claus, and Owl will support, Albion strike!"

"No guard..."

KUZAN: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"Then Milius supports, Altmile!"

"Kyohei!"

Kyohei heard Ruka's voice ringing and looked back.

"He..he heard me."

She gives him a thumbs up.

Kyohei nods, "Perfect Guard!"

"Alright Twin Drive, Critical Trigger all effects to Claus, Second check another Critical Trigger all effects to Claus!"

"Tsch, three critical.."

"Now Claus attack!"

"I don't check first check..second check a draw trigger power to my Vanguard and draw, third check a heal trigger I heal one point of damage.."

KUZAN: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

"Alright, I draw and I ride the Vanguard!"

"Here it is folks The Vanguard!" The MC Shouted.

"Blaster Dark Diablo, and then Stride Generation, Dark Dragon Phantom Blaster Diablo, and skill I flip over another copy, and then I call Badhabh Caar, and using his skill to superior call Dark Heart Trumpeter."

"Now with support from Trumpeter, Badhabh Caar will attack!"

"I will guard the attack!"

"Brave supports for Phantom Blaster Diablo to fly!"

"I don't guard.."

"Triple Drive..first check stand trigger all effects to Badhabh Caar, second check Critical Trigger, the critical to Phantom Blaster, Power to Badhabh Caar, then third check..."

KUZAN: DAMAGE 5 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

"Now Badhabh Caar!"

"No..NOOO!"

KUZAN: DAMAGE 6 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!

"And there you have it folks the very first game in Group A goes to Team Ultra Burst!"

"We did it, our first match!" Everyone in Team Ultra Burst were happy.

The rest of the group stages went on.

"Oh look at that Tournament Favorites Team Specter wins their match in Group B!"

Kyohei looks at the screen.

"Team Specter huh, I wish to meet them in the final match."

"Look at that Group C's Dazzling Divas win their match!"

Group D's Dragon Knights also won.

"Whew, what a day, we have so many challenges ahead of us now, especially that Team Specter group, I wish to see them soon." Kyohei layed down and dozed off..

While Kyohei was sleeping, the door to his room opened and a weird man with red hair went inside.

"Time to sleep.."

" _Kyohei Saito..._ " a voice called out in his dreams..

"Who who is there!"

 _"Kyohei..Saito..hello.."_ The weird figure confronted Kyohei in his dreams.

"Again, who are you!"

 _"I am the one known as...Ino Satori...I too was also human until..the city I loved went into chaos and destruction.."_

"Well..I didn't do anything..don't kill me please.."

 _"I am not here to kill you, I am here to warn you..there is a certain team in the National Bracket that is evil and corrupt with the spirit of an evil man from 1000s of years ago..his name was Edward.."_

"Edward? How would you know th-"

 _"I don't have much time left..and I know the cause of all your nightmares..but the only way for you to get rid of them is if you defeat Edward one final time, and finish one task you desire..Goodbye Kyohei and good luck." Ino hands him a card and disappears._

"Evil spirit, what? What is this?! WOAHHHH!"

The alarm rang and Kyohei for once woke up right on time to get ready for the second day of the group stages.

"What was..that dream...?

Kyohei tries not to think about his dream, and decides he needed to win the Group Stages.

"Welcome to day number two of the National Tournament Group Stages, starting in Group A will be Team Ultra Burst vs Team Gearworks, where Ruka Tohru, will be against Nao Taka!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

Kyohei looks at his deck and finds an unusual card.

"No..this card is..NOO.."

The weird man came inside.

"Oh finally it took me eighteen years just to find this room."

"I have to defeat..Someone unusual..."

RUKA: DAMAGE 5 VS NAO: DAMAGE 4

"Stride generation, Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Venus Luquier!"

The weird man looks outside.

"Amazing that must be her new g unit!"

RUKA: DAMAGE 5 VS NAO: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: RUKA TOHRU!

"And there we have it folks Team Ultra Burst's Ruka Tohru wins game number one!"

Kiba jumps out and grabs his deck.

"Im up next, Im up next!" He shouts.

Ruka laughs. "Alright just go then."

"Our next Match will be Kiba Tsukumoto vs Nanaka Suzuki."

"Stand Up, VANGUARD!"

Kiba and Nanaka will neck and neck against each other.

"Attack my Vanguard!"

Kiba drops a card.

"Perfect Guard.."

Kiba draws his card.

"FINAL TURN!" He shouts for everyone to hear.

"This is it folks the Final Turn."

"Stride Generation, and skill...Call two of your cards and they gain 4000 PWR and Dominate, then..his other skill..1000 PWR and One Critical!"

"Strike!"

NANAKA: DAMAGE 6 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

GAME OVER, WINNER: KIBA TSUKUMOTO!

"Team Ultra Burst take down Team Gearworks with another two zero win!"

"Only one more day of Group Stages and then the Knock-out stages finally come and we can potentially make it to nationals!"

"Now..ZEROTH DRAGON ATTACK!" A man who looks like he is angry seemed unusual for Kyohei.

"Could it be the man?"

"And Team Specter wins again in day two!"

In Group C the Dazzling Divas seemed to be upsetted, by another team.

"Oh and look at that The Dragon Knights take down their enemy in a two to one fashion!"

"Alright team, we won't be playing tomorrow as they are giving us a little break, but the third and final day is the most important. Last day of the Group Stages, and it can determine whether we even make it past Group Stages or we don't."

 _"Kyohei..."_ The same voice was ringing in his mind, and Kyohei appeared in what appears to be a non-stop Elevator.

"Welcome Kyohei Saito, we have met through dreams, but I shall introduce myself once more, My name is Ino Satori, I am delighted to meet you."

"W-where am I first of all?" Kyohei asked looking around.

"You are in my spiritual world known as The Hollow Room, an elevator with nothing but me inside."

"Will the elevator ever..stop?"

Ino chuckles.

"The elevator will stop once its reached its destination Kyohei."

"When will it.."

"It will stop once the task has been finished...and Kyohei you will be the one finishing the task."

"Finishing the..task?"

Kyohei appears inside the car again.

"What just.."

Ruka noticed something strange.

"Anything wrong Kyohei, you look like you saw something?" Ruka asks.

"Nothing happened really.."

She smiles and they reach their destination.

"Here it is some really expensive restaurant in this part of Tokyo!"

Team Ultra Burst had a great time and celebrated their second day only having one more day left to finish strong in the group stages.

Kyohei gets ready to sleep, and Ruka prepares a special gift for Kyohei tomorrow.

 _Kyohei and Ruka's dream..._

 _"Kyohei..Saito.."_ The same voice called out.

Kyohei sees Ruka along with him.

"What are you doing here!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth!"

They both appeared in the Hollow room.

"Where are we now an elevator?"

Ino appeared before them.

"Welcome, didn't expect to see two at once, anyways I am pleased to meet you Ruka Tohru."

"Say..the man who summoned that Zeroth Dragon from Team Specter..he is the one you must take down..and the task is finished."

"Zeroth..Dragons?"

"Powerful G Units, and Edward possess one of them, given to him by Dr. Kunyang Yi..you must defeat him.."

Ruka was confused.

"Why must we."

Ino shakes his head.

"Until we meet again, Farewell.."

Kyohei and Ruka both woke up at the sound of an alarm.

"Its only a break day...thankfully."

The weird man also wakes up.

"Alola Good Morn-"

"THIS AIN'T HAWAII FOR THE LAST TIME!" Kiba woke up instantly.

"So...what do we do on a break day.."

Kyohei walks outside for fresh air.

"Well it is a beautiful day outside... I wonder if.."

Kyohei notices someone with Blue hair.

"Whoa who is he?"

"Arise my new power."

"New Power?" The man notices Kyohei looking at him and Kyohei looked away.

The man looks towards me.

"Why hello, happy-" He reaches out for Kyohei's hand.

"Hello..." Kyohei nervously shakes his hand.

"There is no need to be nervous, I am pleased to meet you."

"I'm gonna get ready for grou-"

"I thought there weren't any today."

"Come on lets just go."

"Kyohei!"

Ruka ran towards him and crashes making them both fall.

Ruka screams. "I'm sorry!"

"I-its..fine anyways this man right here wants to-"

"What man?" She interuppts looking around.

Kyohei also looked around and didn't see anyone in sight.

"Kyohei..I want you to please.." Ruka's face turns bright red.

"Would you want to come to some sort of..cafe?"

"I'm down for it, I really have nothing else much to do so.."

"Don't think of it as..a 'date"

"Oh of course not..."

Ruka grabs Kyohei's hand and they run to a coffee shop.

"Hello Welcome!"

Kyohei observes.

"Seems nice enough.."

"How may I treat you both?"

They both place their orders.

"Thank you Kyohei for...going with me.."

Kyohei sees lots of couples.

"Is today..something special or something?"

"Yes, today is Valentines day, where girls or guys give their special other some chocolate..but I don't have chocolate, nor anybody to give it too." Ruka lies.

"Anyways, lets enjoy this one day before the last day of Group Stages."

Kyohei nods.

"Right, we still have to stay in focus."

Kyohei sips some of his drink.

"Umm Kyohei..?" Ruka's face turns red as she goes into her bag for something.

"What's wrong Ruka?"

She takes out a heart-shaped box of chocolate and gives it to Kyohei.

"Just take it!" She tries to hide her face by drinking her coffee.

"Chocolate.." Kyohei opens the box and sees a letter inside.

Ruka's face was red.

"Please read that letter later plea-"

Kyohei opens up the letter.

"KYOHEI!"

She grabs the letter before he could read any of it.

"What was wrong, were there any grammar errors or someth-"

"No..I will be right back.." She gets up and walks to the restroom.

Kyohei grabs the letter and starts reading it.

 _Dear Kyohei, If we ever win National Stages, I always want to tell you something. Please if you could if we ever stay one more night after winning, wake up early in the morning.._

Kyohei hides the letter in his pocket, and Ruka returns.

"I'm sorry I am just overreacting."

"Ruka this is weird to ask, is there someone that you..erm..love?"

"Ahh please don't ask that question!"

Ruka stays silent.

"If I were to be honest, Teru would be a boy I would love to date him.."

The weird man and his wife enters the same coffee shop.

"Oh Hello, Kyohei and Ruka are you two.." He smacks his lips.

"D-Dat-"

"NOO Of course not!" They both shout.

"How cute, spending a day together on Valentines, and..oh look at that I see A Heart-shaped Chocolate Box!"

He and his wife sat next to Kyohei and Ruka.

"So, Kyohei may I see the chocolate box?"

Kyohei gives him the box without the letter inside.

"Mmm Amazing this chocolate tastes great, who gave you this anyways?"

"Oh..uhh she gave it to me."

The man gets excited.

"Amazing, so you two really are dating!"

"No nothing like that for the last time!"

He and his wife starts laughing.

"Ahh Nationals are already almost over, and I can't believe these two are together."

Kyohei checks his watch.

"Oh well, look at the time I guess I need to leave now."

"Kyohei wait up don't leave me here!"

Kyohei and Ruka leaves the shop.

"Lets finally get back to our rooms and get ready for tomorrow."

 _Kyohei and Ruka's dream..._

"Hello, Kyohei and Ruka welcome back to the Hollow Room."

"You are both going to enter the final day of Group Stages, and you must defeat Team Specter, to get rid of the evil spirit.."

"Can someone explain anything to m-"

"Until we meet again..Farewell.."

The alarm rings louder and louder.

"Final days of the Group Stages lets do this!"

"Welcome to the last day of the Group Stages!"

"This time, it will be the Celestial Welcomes against Team Ultra Burst!"

Kiba jumps around excited.

"Let me go first please please please!"

"Alright, from now on you will be going first then."

"Lets goo!"

"Our first match will be Kiba Tsukumoto vs Kenji Eiichiro!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"Kiba please you can do this.."

"Now go Ethics Buster Catastrophe!"

"Perfect Guard!"

KENJI: DAMAGE 4 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 3

"Lets do this, Draw and I ride Shiranui Oboro, and Stride Mujinlord and then Dominate Hatred Chaos, and he will attack!"

KENJI: DAMAGE 5 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 3

"Now Mujinlord!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Now Triple Drive...and Genkai!"

"Guard and Intercept."

"Fuurai finish this!"

"No..Guard Damage check ahh heal trigger!"

"Draw, and Stride Ethics Buster Catastrophe and attack!"

"Generation Guard, and Intercept."

"Hatred Chaos!"

KENJI: DAMAGE 5 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 4

"Now Brainie Papio!"

KENJI: DAMAGE 5 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

"Skill, counterblast and Hatred Chaos, and Riot horn stands and they will attack!"

"I guard!"

"How annoying, I need to finish you off here and now, FINAL TURN!"

"DOMINATE my NEW POWER, Stride Generation!"

"Evil-eye Hades Emperor, Shiranui Mukuro, his skill soul blast and all of your rear guards are DOMINATED!"

"What..NO!"

KENJI: DAMAGE 6 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

"Amazing Kiba goes undefeated in the Group stages for all three days, major improvement since the Regional Tournaments!"

Kiba smiles.

"I did it guys, just one more win and we make it to the knock-out stages!"

"I will go up next, and make sure we go undefeated." Kyohei walks out to the field.

"Our next match will be Kyohei Saito against Mei Nagasaki!"

"I need to win this, I MUST WIN THIS!"

"Stand Up!"

"The."

"VANGUARD!"

"Kyohei you can do this!"

The blue haired man from the day before watches the match.

"Now, Ahsha will attack your Vanguard!"

"I don't guard.."

"Critical Trigger!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS MEI: DAMAGE 2

"Now Green Shot Elf!"

"Generation Guard!"

"Finish this my other Green Shot Elfs!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Hehe..FINAL TURN!"

Kiba smirks.

"Finally about time Kyohei."

Mei was confused.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Stride Generation..Dark Dragon, Spectral Blaster Diablo."

"I call Dark Mage Badhabh Caar, and Rugos, then Rugos will attack!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS MEI: DAMAGE 3

"Supported by Fullbau Brave, Badhabh Caar!"

"I guard!"

"Now Spectral Blaster Diablo will attack!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Checking Triple Drive, first check, Grim Reaper all effects to Spectral Blaster, second check Grim Reaper, all effects to Spectral Blaster, and Third check, oh would you look at that, luck is in my favor!" Kyohei holds up his third Grim Reaper.

"But your Vanguard is rested!"

"Skill, since I attacked a Vanguard, I retire Badhabh Caar and Rugos, Stand Once more!"

Mei's mouth drops.

"Attack with support from Blaster Dagger!"

"Drive check, Death Feather Eagle, Critical Trigger, Spectral Blaster gains another critical and 5000 PWR!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS MEI: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!

"Jeez, How is he so damn lucky with his triggers, this happened once and happened again, like why!" Kiba complains.

"Well shut up, we punch our tickets to the Knock-out Stages!"

"And Team Ultra Burst undefeated in the Group Stages will advance to the National Knock-out stages hoping to becoming National Champions themselves!"

Team Specter also wiped out their opponent, and the Dazzling Divas lost and never made it to the Knock-out stages.

"Now for our Knock-out Brackets..Group A's First seed against Group C's Second seed, and Group B's First Seed against Group D's Second Seed!"

"Alright, lets do this and make it to the finals!"

"TEAM ULTRA BURST!"

 **NEXT STORY**

"We made it to the Knock-out but from now on we have to win every single match and go for the national champions."

"What is this Team Specter dominates and punches themselves to the finals?!"

Team Ultra Burst go undefeated in the Group Stages, however they have to go face numerous challenges along the way, but that isn't stopping them from making it to the playoffs, but will they be able to overcome every single challenge and become the best team in the country? Find out next time on!

Your VANGUARD!

 **Chapter 9: National Valentines Day  
** **THE END**

Note from author- Wow this series is actually coming to a close very very soon, and the next season will be something not my idea, but something instead of standing there, they will be ON something to fight. Yes most of these fights are like rigged giving them like triple critical triggers, but don't worry it won't be like that until final rounds maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Knock-out Edge**

"Looks like we will be up against The second seed of Group C Team Hareforce."

Kiba looked determined to win the nationals and carry his team to finals.

"I will do this, I will bring us to finals!"

 _Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parents, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!_

"Our first match of the Knock-out Stage Bracket will be Team Ultra Burst vs Team Hareforce!"

"I'll go up first, and if we somehow lose..were gonna be on the edge.."

"Kyohei don't worry, even if you lose we will try our very very best." Ruka cheered on.

"Our first match will be Kyohei Saito against Suzaku Sasaki!"

"So our first match is against their weakest player, I got this I can destroy him."

"Now Stand Up!"

"The"

"VANGUARD!"

"I must win this..I MUST DEFEAT HIM!"

A dark aura surrounds Kyohei.

"No not again..Kyohei!"

The voice never reached him.

"I shall show you my true power!"

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5 VS SUZAKU: DAMAGE 5

"Alright Vortex Dragonewt attack!"

"Perfect Guard.."

"What, then I guess I have to end my turn.."

"Suzaku, this is it we might have to bring it off to a game three or we lost game two!"

"Oh shut up it aint the-"

"FINAL TURN!"

"Wow Suzaku, he just stole your line!" He exclaims.

"Oh Shut Up!"

"Stride Generation..Phantom Blaster Diablo!"

"Now Skill, I retire my rear guards..and give you a choice to retire yours."

"Alright I'll retire my rear guards, and completely nullify your attack!"

"My My, you are very smart, Triple Drive, Heal Trigger power to Badhabh Caar, second check Draw Trigger, power to Badhabh Caar, and draw.."

"Now Badhabh Caar!"

"Tsch, I can't guard this.."

KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4 VS SUZAKU: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!

"Kyohei takes game number one vs Team Hareforce."

Kiba got out of his seat.

"Let me go, I am next!"

Kiba went up next.

"Now Take down Shiranui Oboro!"

"And Kiba Tsukumoto is taken down in game number two!"

"Oh no..we have to go into a game number three.."

"Please Ruka..please win it for us."

Kiba cries after losing the match.

"I will have to hopefully win this match otherwise we are going to lose.."

"Our final match will be Ruka Tohru against Aki Guo!"

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"The Final match and the deciding match that will bring us to the Semi Finals.."

"Alright Mystique Luquier!"

"Guard!"

"Skill and call from the soul Luquier Reverse, and attack!"

"Guard!"

"I see, the turn is over."

"Stride Generation, One Who sees the Stars, Globe Magus!"

"Attack!"

AKI: DAMAGE 4 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 5

"Then my other magus!"

"I will guard the attack."

"Urgh, I end my turn."

"Now, Stride Generation, Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Venus Luquier!"

"Skill, I send two of my Silver Thorns and Venus Luquier gains Plus one Critical, now go Attack!"

"Generation Guard!"

"Triple Drive, First check...Second Check...Third Check a Heal Trigger, power to my Vanguard!"

AKI: DAMAGE 6 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 5

GAME OVER, WINNER: RUKA TOHRU!

"And there you have it folks, Bringing it to three games Team Ultra Burst were able to take down The Hareforce and advance on to the Semi Finals!"

"Looks like Team Specter the tournament favorites took down their opponents in a two to zero match up..thank god we aren't against them, today was just close on the edge.."

Kyohei went back in his room reflecting upon his day realizing that it isn't over and tomorrow there is still one more match left until he goes on to the finals, the one thing he wanted to be in for a while.

"We can do this..we can't afford to go through another two one victory again, too risky..tooo...risky..."

 _Kyohei's dream..._

"Why Hello again, you seemed to be nervous..is it about the Knock-out stages?" Ino asks.

"I just can't go through another match with three games total, we would have to have backs against the walls."

"Well Kyohei, the time is almost coming to an end now, and you are almost done with your task, you must take down Team Specter's leader who goes by the name of Adachi Okida."

"He is the one being controlled by the evil spirit of Edward, and that blank card you found..that was sent by my assistant who currently isn't able to be here with us..good luck my friend, and until we meet again farewell."

"Wait Ino I still got!"

Kyohei wakes up.

Kyohei looks through his deck for the blank card.

"This has to appear in our matches now, I need it to appear somehow!"

The Semi-Final Rounds began and Team Specter without a doubt took down their enemy once more in a fashion of Two to Zero again.

"If we want to face Team Specter, we must go through every single challenge, whether if our backs were against the walls or we sweep them two to zero." Ruka explains.

"This time, I will go first, and then if I win, Kiba will go up next, but if I lose, Kyohei you will go next so we have a more likely chance to make it into a game number three."

Everyone nods.

"I promised myself to carry the team all the way to the finals, and it will stay that way until we win the national tournament!"

 _"A long way has come for you..Kyohei...Good luck on your match and may the best win."_ Kyohei heards Ino's voice.

"Alright lets do this team!"

"Our last Semi-Finals match will be The Mist Phantoms against Team Ultra Burst!"

"Ruka Tohru against Haruka Toruka!"

"Now Match Begin!"

Ruka took a significant damage lead against Haruka, who seemed to not even care.

RUKA: DAMAGE 1 VS HARUKA: DAMAGE 4

"Now Zelma will support for Maricica to attack your Vanguard!"

RUKA: DAMAGE 1 VS HARUKA: DAMAGE 5

"It's time to bring you to five damage also..Stride Generation, Bandit Pirate King Rum!"

"Now Negrobone supports, go Negrook!"

RUKA: DAMAGE 2 VS HARUKA: DAMAGE 5

"Pirate King Rum will attack!"

"I don't guard.."

"Ghoul Dragon's skill, come on out to rear guard, and Hollow!"

"Triple Drive, Draw Trigger, power to Gast Dragon, Second check Critical Trigger effects to Gast Dragon, and third check..."

RUKA: DAMAGE 3 VS HARUKA: DAMAGE 5

"Now Gast Dragon attack!"

"No way, Perfect Guard!"

Kiba seemed to have caught on.

"I think Haruka is toying with Ruka, and it's not looking so great, if Ruka can't finish her off the next turn..it's going to be another three game match.."

"Stride Generation, Silver Thorn Dragon Master, Venus Luquier!

"I send two of my rear guards, and Luquier gains one critical!"

"What! What kinds of skill is tha-"

"Then Maricica will attack!"

"No Way, I guard!"

"It's time, Attack Venus Luquier!"

"Generation Guard!"

"Skill, I flip over, and I call out Luquier to rear guard."

"Triple Drive, Stand Trigger, Power to My Vanguard Maricica stands, second check another Stand Trigger, Power to my Vanguard, and Stand, then third check..."

RUKA: DAMAGE 3 VS HARUKA: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: RUKA TOHRU!

"Yes, we got one win under our belt, now It's my turn to make sure that we can advance to the Finals, I will make this a two zero clean victory for our team!"

"Our next match will be Kiba Tsukumoto vs Aoki Tanaka!"

"I hope your ready to lose Tsukumoto!"

"You wish..because its time to!"

"Stand Up, My Vanguard!"

"Madoi!"

"Kelpie Rider Mitolos!"

"Aqua Force...interesting.."

"Draw, and ride Kelpie Rider Polo, and I end my turn."

"I draw, and ride Tenrei, and call Tengai, then my Vanguard will attack!"

"I will not guard.."

AOKI: DAMAGE 1 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 0

"Tenrei!"

AOKI: DAMAGE 2 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 0

"Alrighty, I draw and ride Kelpie Rider Dennis, and I call Magnum Assault then Assault will strike down your Vanguard!"

AOKI: DAMAGE 2 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 1

"Now Dennis with Mitolos' support!"

"I guard the attack!"

"Lets see what the drive check has to say...oh and nothing unfortunately.."

"I draw, and I ride Enbai, and I also call Fuurai, Genkai, and Seizui."

"First Genkai will attack Magnum Assault!"

"I don't think so!"

"Fine then, Seizui supports for Fuurai to attack your Vanguard!"

"Alrighty, I don't guard.."

AOKI: DAMAGE 3 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 1

"Then Madoi supports, go Enbai!"

"I will guard the attack."

"Trigger check, Draw Trigger..power, draw, and I will end my turn."

"I see, I see, I draw, and I ride Jockey of the Great Seas Skyros, and I call Polo, and Nikitas."

"Nikitas will attack with Polo's support."

AOKI: DAMAGE 3 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 2

"Then Skyros attack!"

"I don't guard.."

"Hehe Twin Drive, first check oh look its a critical trigger, second check..."

AOKI: DAMAGE 3 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 4

"Now Magnum Assault!"

"I guard!"

"I draw, and I ride Shiranui Oboro, and Stride for Mujinlord, and Magnum Assault will be dominated."

"Now Assault will attack your Vanguard!"

AOKI: DAMAGE 4 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 4

"Interesting, you can somehow possess my units to attack myself..you monster!"

"Seizui supports for Fuurai."

"I will intercept with Nikitas and guard."

"Lets do this Mujinlord!"

"Perfect Guard."

"Triple Drive, Stand Trigger, all effects to Fuurai, Second check...Third check Heal Trigger, Genkai gets the power and I heal."

AOKI: DAMAGE 4 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 3

"Fuurai!"

"I guard!"

"Genkai!"

AOKI: DAMAGE 5 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 3

Aoki starts panting.

"Damn you are really really good, but...I think the game is going to end right here and right now, Stride Generation, Marine General Of The Sky and Earth Lambros!"

"I call, and Magnum Assault boosted by Brave Shooter will attack, your Vanguard!"

AOKI: DAMAGE 5 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 4

"Magnum's skill, Stand once more, and he will attack again!"

"No more!"

"Now Lambros!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"His skill, counterblast Assault and Brave Shooter stands, now Triple Drive, Critical all effects to Magnum Assault, second check...Third check..."

"Magnum Assault will finish this off!"

"I don't think so..GENERATION GUARD!"

Aoki disappointed ended his turn.

"Whew, that was just intense, but I will show you what a real FINAL TURN is, Releasing The Generation Zone!"

"Shiranui Mukuro, then DOMINATE, and attack!"

"I will guard against all of my units attack!"

Aoki realizing what he has done no longer has anything to guard against Kiba's G Unit.

"Now Shiranui Mukuro attack Skyros!"

Aoki sighs..

"Triple Drive..."

AOKI: DAMAGE 6 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 4

"What an intense match, not an upset both players were just at it against each other, and the victory goes over to Team Ultra Burst taking down The Mist Phantoms!"

"Yes WE DID IT THE FINALS MATCH!" Ruka gets excited.

"Were finally going to the biggest stage ever to compete in the National Tournament, Final Stage!"

Team Ultra Burst has overcome almost every challenge, and only one more team is standing in their way of finishing their task..Team Specter who awaits them in the finals.

 **NEXT STORY**

"Welcome to the National Stages Grand Final Opening Ceremony!"

"Kiba are you sure you will be alright out there?"

"I have trained for months to take down my enemy in the finals, nothing will stand in my way!"

"Ruka..RUKA NOOO!"

Team Ultra Burst head into the finals with Hopes and Dreams, only to witness that it could be crushed by the power of Team Specter. Will Team Ultra Burst take down Team Specter? Find out next on!

Your VANGUARD!

 **Chapter 10: The Knock-out Edge  
** **THE END**

Note from author- yeah, I kinda rushed this chapter a little bit..because I was just dealing with outside stuff, and didn't have time to write this story..but heads up..Season 2 will just be another Story, but the new character will be there for two seasons(about 24-25 chapters) more details in chapter 12..Thank you


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:** **Confession.**

"HELLOOOOO AND WELCOME TO THE GRAND FINALS!" The MC shouts to get the crowd excited.

"Our finalists will be none other than Team Specter vs Team Ultra Burst!"

Kiba cracks his fists.

"I'll go up first..."

Everyone else nods.

"Kiba, Good Luck and don't fail..."

 _Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parents, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!_

"Our first match will be Kiba Tsukumoto of Team Ultra Burst vs Ito Nakamura!"

Both players get ready.

"I am going to win this..."

"Stand Up, My Vanguard!"

"Stealth Dragon Madoi!"

"Guile Shade..."

"Tsch, I draw and I ride Tengai."

"I draw, I ride Underling Pirate Skeleton and I call Negrobone, then my Vanguard will attack."

"I don't guard.."

"Trigger check..."

ITO: DAMAGE 0 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 1

"I draw, and I ride Genkai, then I call Enbai, and he will attack your Vanguard!"

ITO: DAMAGE 1 VS KIBA: DAMAGE: 1

"My Vanguard!"

"I don't guard..."

"Drive check..."

ITO: DAMAGE 2 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 1

"Draw, and I ride Skeleton Cannoneer, and call Pirate Swordsman Colombard."

"Negrobone will support for Colombard to attack the Vanguard."

"Damage check..."

ITO: DAMAGE 2 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 2

"Now My Vanguard."

"I guard the attack."

"Drive check..."

"I draw, and I ride Shiranui Oboro then I call Seizui and Tenrei"

"Tenrei supports, Enbai will attack your Vanguard!"

ITO: DAMAGE 3 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 2

"Now Shiranui Oboro attack the Vanguard!"

"Quintet Wall!"

"Twin Drive, first check..Second check..."

"Alright time to meet your DESPAIR, Ride Nightrose, and Stride Generation, Bandit Pirate King Rum!"

"I call, Underling Pirate Skeleton..then Colombard with Negrobone support attack!"

ITO: DAMAGE 3 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 3

"My Vanguard!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Ghoul Dragon, Gast Dragon's skill...come on out!"

"Triple Drive check...second check...third check a Critical Trigger, all effects to Gast Dragon, and he will attack with support from Pirate Skeleton!"

ITO: DAMAGE 3 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

"I end my turn."

"Stride Generation, Mujinlord, and Dominate Colombard!"

"Colombard attack!"

"No way, I guard the attack!"

"Then Enbai.."

ITO: DAMAGE 4 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 5

"Fuurai!"

"Intercept and Guard."

"Mujinlord will attack!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive..."

"Hehe, I will show you what I can do now, FINAL TURN!" Ito shouts to let the crowd go wild.

"Here it is folks, Team Specter's Ito Nakamura calls Final Turn."

"Stride Generation, Mist Phantasm Pirate King, Nightrose."

"Now, I call upon Negrorook, and then Negrorook with support from Skeleton attack!"

"I guard."

"Then Colombard!"

"Intercept and guard!"

"My Vanguard!"

"Generation Guard!"

"Skill, Gast Dragon comes up again, and I call from the Drop Zone, Negrobone, and Skeleton Cannoneer, and with his skill, I retire Enbai, and I draw a card."

"Triple Drive..."

"Go Gast Dragon!"

Kiba closes his eyes to never remember a moment like this..

ITO: DAMAGE 4 VS KIBA: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: ITO NAKAMURA!

"And Team Specter wins game number one!"

Kiba disappointed walks back.

"It's alright Kiba, I will make sure we can win atleast one game."

"Our next match will be Ruka Tohru vs Kaho Yamada!"

"Best of luck, may the best win." Kaho stretched her gloves.

"Stand Up, Vanguard!"

"Silver Thorn Beast Tamer, Emile."

"Witch of Prohibited Books, Cinnamon."

"I draw, and I ride Witch of the Cat Cumin, her skill I soul charge and I end my turn."

"I draw, and I ride Colette, and I call Zelma, and my Vanguard attacks."

KAHO: DAMAGE 1 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 0

"I draw, and I ride Chamomile, and call Regalia of Thoughts Henil, then Henil will attack."

KAHO: DAMAGE 1 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 1

"Now Chamomile!"

"I don't guard.."

"Drive check..."

"Damage check.."

KAHO: DAMAGE 1 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 2

"I draw, and I ride Maricica, I call Clemens, and Irina then Irina supports for Clemens to attack."

"Damage check..."

KAHO: DAMAGE 2 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 2

"My Vanguard!"

"Drive check, Critical Trigger."

KAHO: DAMAGE 4 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 2

"Draw, and I ride Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica, then I call Paprika."

"Paprika attacks."

KAHO: DAMAGE 4 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 3

"Then Angelica's skill, Soul charge and 1000 PWR has been added."

"I guard!"

"Twin Drive..."

"I draw, and I ride Silver Thorn Dragon Empress, Venus Luquier, and Stride Generation!"

"Skill, I send two of my rear guards and she gains one critical."

"Now I call Maricica, and she will attacl!"

KAHO: DAMAGE 5 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 3

"Now go Venus Luquier attack!"

"Perfect Guard."

"Triple Drive, Stand Trigger...and Critical Trigger."

"Maricica!!"

Kaho stands still looking at her hand..

KAHO: DAMAGE 6 VS RUKA: DAMAGE 3

GAME OVER, WINNER: RUKA TOHRU!!

"And Team Ultra Burst ties the series with a win from Ruka Tohru!!"

Kyohei takes a deep breath.

"One more challenge left..." Kyohei appeared in the Hollow Room.

"Kyohei now its the final match against Edward..that blank card...will show its power in this match...until we meet again.." Kyohei walks out to the field.

"FAREWELL.."

"Our final match will be Adachi Okida vs Kyohei Saito!!"

"Stand Up, The Vanguard!!"

"Fullbau Brave!!"

"Kyzibau.."

"I draw, and I ride Kyzian Javelin.."

"I draw, and ride Charon, attack!!"

ADACHI: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 0

"I draw, and ride Blaster Kyzian, and call Kyzian of Darkness.."

"Kyzian of Darkness attack!!"

ADACHI: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1

"Go Blaster Kyzian!!"

"Critical Trigger...all effects."

ADACHI: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

"Ride Macha, call Nightsaga and attack!!"

ADACHI: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

"Macha will strike!!"

Adachi stands there.

ADACHI: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

"I ride..Blaster Kyzian Corrupt, and call Corrupted Grandmaster Warrior Penny."

"Penny's skill, I call upon Corrupted Grandmaster Edward!"

"Penny strikes."

ADACHI: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

"Then Blaster Kyzian Corrupted attack!!"

"Guard!!"

"Twin Drive, first check critical trigger Edward gets the effects, Second check another Critical Trigger Edward also gets the effects."

"Edward attacks."

"Perfect Guard!!"

"Draw, and ride Blaster Dark Diablo, Stride Dark Knight Efnysien, attack!!"

"Perfect Guard.."

"Tsch..."

"Stride Generation, skill I flip over two of the same units and all my units are retired.."

"Then My Vanguard gains 10000 PWR and a Critical Trigger."

"ATTACK!!"

"Perfect Guard!!!"

"Draw, and Stride Dark Dragon Phantom Blaster Diablo, call Dark Mage Badhabh Caar and attack!"

ADACHI: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

"Go My vanguard skill, I retire my rear guards, 10000 PWR and a Critical Trigger, attack!!"

"Generation Guard.."

"Triple Drive check..."

"Hehe..FINAL TURN!!"

"Manifest yourself by devouring my FUTURE! ULTIMATE STRIDE!!!"

"Zeroth Dragon of Death Garden, Zoa!"

 _"Here it is Kyohei..the Zeroth Dragon you must stop him!"_

"Skill, I call a unit and it has 99999 PWR and if the attack hits, I win the game.."

"What?!" His entire team was surprised.

"Zoa attacks.."

"Generation Guard, and Intercept!!"

"Triple Drive..Triple Critical, all effects to Blaster Kyzian Corrupt, and he attacks!!"

"PERFECT GUARD!!!"

The voice of Ino was heard through Adachi's mind.

"No..I cannot let you defeat me, I worked so hard to fufill my dreams an an old man has to stop it!!" Adachi starts crying.

"Releasing The Generation Zone..Show us a world we truly desire!!"

The Blank Card turned into a G Unit.

"Stride Generation, Recent Protecter of the Sintillion, Grandmaster Warrior, Blaster Blade!!!"

Adachi saw a light.

"Father..."

"Blaster Blade, skill, counterblast and I call upon five units from the top of my deck, and superior call them..Charon, Young Neimain, Blaster Dagger, Rugos, and...Blaster Dark Spirit."

"Attack Blaster Dark Spirit!!"

ADACHI: DAMAGE 6 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

GAME OVER, WINNER: KYOHEI SAITO!!

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS, THE WINNER OF THE ANNUAL NATIONAL STAGES ARE TEAM ULTRA BURST!!!!!!!" And the crowd goes wild.

"WE DID IT, WE FINALLY DID IT!!"

The weird man and the brown haired smiled.

Team Ultra Burst meets The MC and a blue haired man on the stage.

"Congratulations Team Ultra Burst, you have overcome every single challenge to get to the top in the nation." The man hands out medals.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!! OUR NEW NATIONAL STAGE CHAMPIONS!!!!!"

Everyone cheers.

"Go Team Ultra Burst!!!!"

Team Ultra Burst went to a restaurant and ate for a while.

"Damn this food tastes so good!" Kiba eats like a wolf.

 _"Kyohei Saito..."_ A voice called out.

Kyohei after a long day of the finals dozed off..

 _Kyohei's dream..._

Kyohei appeared in the Hollow Room once more.

"On my behalf, Kyohei Saito, thank you.."

The elevator stopped and the door behind Kyohei opened.

"So this wasn't a never ending elevator huh?"

"As i said, an elevator stops once it reaches its destination.. Thank you Kyohei Saito for getting rid of Edward and putting him to sleep..until we meet again..Farewell.."

Kyohei woke up really early in the morning.

"What time is i- Oh crap the promise!!"

Kyohei dressed and went outside to a bench and saw nobody there.

"Was...that just a dream?"

Kyohei sat under the moonlight..

"Morning, Kyohei.."

She sits next to Kyohei.

Kyohei gave Ruka the letter.

"Here is the letter."

"I don't need it..so we finally won nationals huh?"

"I always dreamed of winning nationals, but there was another thing that I always dreamed of too.."

"Dreamed of, dreamed of what exactly?"

She sits their silently.

"I wanted to be next to someone I always want to be with...forever and ever."

 _"Finishing the task.."_

"Always want to be with.."

"And that person I want to be with...is you Kyohei." Her face turns redder than ever.

"You want to be with me?" Kyohei was shocked and confused, and his face turns red.

"You are special Kyohei, ever since the first day of school, I always wanted to be with you, which is why I grab your hand, do weird things to you...and even...kissing you."

Kyohei falls of the bench, and Ruka laughs.

"WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry, and because of you..I keep having nightmares you."

Kyohei stood up.

"I also had nightmares too, and you also said you could see a special bond between me and my cards." Kyohei wiped off the dirt.

"Kyohei...I-I...love you.."

Kyohei cries in happiness.

"I love you too."

 _"The task has been finished, and you have overcome your fears...thank you Kyohei Saito, and until we meet again."_

Kyohei and Ruka kissed.

The weird man was watching from afar.

"Oh how sweet, I knew they would finally do it."

 **NEXT STORY**

"Passengers please fasten your seat belts, as this will be a ten hour ride, thank you."

Kyohei and Ruka decides to visit The Americas over their long summer break.

"Kyohei, I think its this way."

"I'm co-"

He bumps into another man.

"Oh i'm sorry.." The man looked at Kyohei.

"It's you!"

Kyohei and Ruka, the two that were destined to be together visit the Americas and finds a very familiar face. Who is this man?

Find out next time on!

Your VANGUARD!

 **Chapter 11: Confession.**

 **THE END**

Note from author- One more chapter remaining, and the next one is a special, and the bonus will come after the first chapter of Season two. And if you didn't know, Season two and three will be a different story where technology is more advance I guess, and the main character will be based off of a character from Persona 5 (The first name won't change, and appearence could change.) If you can guess who it is(1 guess) than you are a badass and you get a pat on the back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The finale: Arise My New Power!**

"I feel like, I've seen you somewhere before, huh?" The man gives Kyohei a hand.

"Oh Thank you..sir."

He smiles. "What brings you two to the Americas?"

 _Kyohei Saito, a Second year 16 year old who has no parents, and moved to a school called Miyaji Academy, which had a whole different uniform, and the school system was a lot stricter, but that doesn't stop Kyohei from doing what he loves most, Cardfight Vanguard!_

"Oh I see, so a little date type thing.."

"Before, it annoyed me when people said we were dating, but now I am okay with it."

"How about it, oh of course introduction, I am Aichi, Aichi Sendou, and you must be Kyohei Saito, national tournament champions."

"I didn't expect that you would know me, nice to meet you."

Kyohei shakes his hand and feels something strange.

"I feel like I..."

 _"Recent Protecter of the Sintillion, Grandmaster Warrior, Blaster Blade!"_

"Aichi sir, would you fight me?!"

Ruka sighs.

"We came here for sightseeing, not fighting, but this will be interesting.."

"Alrighty then, follow me I know somewhere we can fight."

"Alright then, lets do this."

"Stand Up."

"The!"

"Vanguard!"

"Fullbau Brave."

"Blue Scud Barcgal."

"Royal Paladin, I like this already."

"I ride, Little Tactician Marron!"

"I ride, Pitchblack Sage Charon, and I attack!"

AICHI: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 0

"Stand up, My Avatar, Ride Blaster Blade!"

"I call Valor of Silence Gallatin, Kay and Bedivere, then Kay will support Bedivere to attack the Vanguard."

"Damage check.."

AICHI: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 1

"Then Barcgal supports, lets go Blaster Blade, Drive check..."

AICHI: DAMAGE 1 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"Hehe, I draw, and I ride Dark Night Maiden, Macha, and then I call Rugos, and Darkheart."

"Darkheart supports, Rugos attacks Blaster Blade."

"Damage check..Draw trigger."

AICHI: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 2

"Then Macha will attack your Vanguard!"

"I will guard the attack."

"I end my turn."

"Arise my new power!"

Kyohei suddenly remembered when Aichi said those exact words..

 _"Arise my new power."_

"The first thing he said when I met him."

"I ride, Blaster Blade Exceed!"

"I call Wingal Youth, then Barcgal supports go Gallatin!"

"No guard..Damage check.."

AICHI: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 3

"Blaster Blade Exceed with support from Wingal Youth!"

"I don't guard."

"Twin Drive, Critical Trigger, power to Bedivere and the critical stays with Blaster Blade, second check..."

AICHI: DAMAGE 2 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"Now Bedivere!"

"I guard the attack!"

"I ride, Blaster Dark Diablo!"

"Stride Generation Dark Dragon Phantom Blaster Diablo."

"I call Dark Great Mage Badhabh Caar, and Charon, then Darkheart supports for Rugos to attack the Vanguard!"

AICHI: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"Then Brave supports Phantom Blaster Diablo to attack, counterblast and I send Brave to the soul, to add another Blaster Dark Diablo."

"Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive, first check...second check...third check one heal trigger, power to Badhabh Caar, and one point of damage healed."

AICHI: DAMAGE 3 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

"Then Badhabh Caar!"

AICHI: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 4

"Draw, and Stride Generation!"

"Holy Divine Knight, Gancelot Peace Saver, and his skill since I have strided a card with Saver, Blaster Blade comes onto the field, and then Ganecelot gains an extra drive."

"What?!"

"Now, Bedivere will attack your Vanguard!"

"No guard, damage check Draw trigger."

AICHI: DAMAGE 4 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"Now, Gancelot Peace Saver!"

"Perfect Guard."

"Quadruple Drive, first check...second check, Critical Trigger all effects to Blaster Blade, third check...fourth check, Stand Trigger, power to Blaster Blade, Bedivere stands!"

"Tsch two more attacks to go through.."

"Now go Bedivere will attack!"

"Rugos intercepts and I will guard!"

"Blaster Blade!"

"Generation Guard!"

"Now I end my turn."

"I dra-" Kyohei drew something that he never thought he would see in a very long time.

Ruka starts becoming one with Kyohei again.

"FINAL TURN!"

Aichi stepped back.

"I ride the Vanguard, Whirlwind of Darkness, Vortimer Diablo!"

"Now counterblast and soulblast, superior call Blaster Dagger, and Stride Generation, Dark Dragon Spectral Blaster Diablo!

He smiles.

"Now Badhabh Caar attack the Vanguard!:

AICHI: DAMAGE 5 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 5

"Now Spectral Blaster will attack, skill I retire Rugos, Badhabh Caar, and Charon, and counterblast.."

"Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive, First check..Second check, Critical Trigger all effects to Spectral Blaster Diablo, and third check..."

"Now he is able to stand losing two drives, Blaster Dagger supports, and Spectral Blaster attack, adding 5000 PWR since Dagger is boosting a Blaster unit!"

"Hehe, Generation Guard, Blaster Blade intercepts and guard."

"One trigger to win it all, DRIVE CHECK!"

"Whirlwind Of Darkness, Vortimer Diablo..."

"Well that was great, and I am having lots of fun, Releasing the Generation Zone!"

"Show us a world that we truly desire, Divine Knight King, Alfred Holy Saver, and skill counterblast, flip, and discard I choose my Blaster Blade, he gains 3000 PWR and Twin Drive!"

"Now Bedivere attack!"

"I guard!"

"Alfred will attack!"

"Perfect Guard!"

"Triple Drive check...second check...third check, critical trigger all effects to Blaster Blade."

"Now Blaster Blade!"

Kyohei looks at his hand.

"No guard!"

"Twin Drive, first check Critical Trigger, Second check!"

A critical trigger shined.

"All effects to Blaster Blade!"

Blaster Blade cut through Blaster Dark Diablo.

AICHI: DAMAGE 5 VS KYOHEI: DAMAGE 6

GAME OVER, WINNER: AICHI SENDOU!

"That was a lot of fun, I am glad I was able to fight you Kyohei."

Aichi gives him a hand, and Kyohei shakes.

"Hehe, you two have fun on your little date!"

Aichi walks out of the card shop.

"A World Class Cardfighter, and you almost had him."

"That won't stop me, I will keep trying my hardest."

Kyohei and Ruka stop by a local coffee shop.

"You know Kyohei, America doesn't seem that bad, even though I've heard bad stories about it."

Kyohei looks outside.

"Honestly, I want to move, but I can't leave Meiko alone in Japan.."

"You're right, family is really what matters a lot, even though my dad and I don't get along too well.."

"Someday, my mom and dad will come to me in a dream..and appreciate me for all the hard, and useless work that I've done my past years.."

Ruka checks her watch.

"Ahh Kyohei I think we need to leave now, its almost time."

"Is it, then lets goo!"

Kyohei and Ruka both dashed down to their destination, which happened to be hiking up on the mountains.

"Look at the view Kyohei, we can see the city from over here."

"It really is beautiful.."

"It's as beautiful as you are Kyohei." Ruka smiles.

"Ruka, you don't need to say stuff like this." Kyohei blushes.

"Oh come on, we can say these things now."

"I'm still not used to it, but you're right."

Kyohei and Ruka sat closer together.

"With you around, I feel safe, and more comfortable." Ruka hugs Kyohei.

"I love you Kyohei."

"I love you, Ruka."

They both kissed on the top of the mountains..

 **NEXT SERIES?!**

INITIATING CARDFIGHT VANGUARD TURBO MODE, TURBOGUARDS SET, AND RIDE!

"Hehe we got this in the bag." A Turbo Rider and his gang go ride to make every other turbo rider's lives miserable..until..

A strange looking Turbo rider flies into the fighting zone.

"Ehh Who are you, Messing with a gang, you gonna get wiped out punk!"

The rider smirks.

"We will see about that, Stand Up The Vanguard!" The strange rider sped off to the corner for the first turn.

All across the country of Japan, the newest and latest invention of a Turboguard which allows fighters to cardfight while riding, however several Turbo Riders have formed Cardfight gangs to make other lives miserable, but not in the hands of one turbo rider!

 **Chapter 12: Arise My New Power! THE END!**

Note from author- well that was...fast holy, well first off I want to say, that its clearly obvious that I have not been in a romantic relationship, so I actually had no clue on how a relationship is formed, and what people do, because I have never been in one..This is more like a Behind the scenes note I guess, but..idk you can be the judge of that.. Back in chapter 7 where Kyohei let all the dark and depressing thoughts out to Ruka, and that story is actually partially real based on what I went through as a middle schooler or a Junior High Student or whatever term you use. Only one character in this entire season is actually based on a real person, that I know(and ofc love) which is Ruka Tohru, As you all know is the main characters girlfriend or if you don't like it then just say friend or club leader idk. And the reason why I write these stories, is really because I deal with lots of stress, and sometimes an old friend known as depression likes to lurk around, and yes the past still bugs me even though I should stop. I am also judged a lot based on how I look, and what I do in front of them for fifteen minutes, and yes it hurts me, not because of the insults I get, more of the people judging me on how I look and what I do for a short period of time, because they either have no idea what (in this case me) went through in the past, and/or they are just stupid. Another thing that stresses me out is the subject of "Love, Romance, Girls, etc." This is the Kryptonite for me. I am not going to get into too much detail, however every girl that I meet just for whatever reason hates or mildly dislikes me, even though I never did anything wrong.(Occasionally I get judged too.) The point is, writing or typing is stress relieving and I really have fun doing these stories, I will obviously do more, and more..Thank you..and the bonus chapter will be uploaded once the first chapter of season two is finally released.

-Ino Lovex


End file.
